


人类为什么结婚

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光，双龙骑70职业任务都能重新见到大师兄了，为啥不能一起旅行捏ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ





	1. 人类为什么结婚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为爱？  
> 为了种族繁衍？  
> ……？

“人类为什么结婚？”  
看着年幼实际年长的奥恩·凯发出疑问。  
龙族是长寿的种族，如果心怀悲伤孤单几百年，很可能会不堪负重而崩溃，因此龙族往往会和自己的伴侣生活在一起，想来这样做的原因大概和人类的“结婚”差不多吧？  
奥恩·凯自认太年轻，还没到找伴侣的年纪，只能把这个烫手问题丢给同样单身的冒险者。  
光之战士微微一愣，这个问题超出了他的日常思考范畴。虽说前不久他刚刚参加了另一对冒险者的婚礼，看着台上的新人交换戒指，留下属于彼此的烙印，两个相爱的人似乎只要一个眼神，一个笑容，就从这一刻起刷新了“幸福”的定义。然而那都是别人的，光之战士全程傻笑着喷香槟，从千年前圣龙和圣女灵魂相融的开始，直到艾达和未婚夫的戒指尘归尘土归土的终末，他也只是一个倾听者，一个旁观者。  
所以，因为爱吗，这个公式回答他自己也不能理解。  
那是，为了留下后代？  
奥恩·凯使劲摩擦小乳牙，幼龙显然不能理解为什么人类需要两个人才能繁衍后代，明明这么弱小，寿命又短得可怜，这样都没有灭绝，人类真是奇迹呢，大家都像龙族一样自己生蛋孵出来不好吗！  
“怎么、怎么，突然不说话了？”奥恩·凯的小脑瓜子努力搜索人类社会行为知识，试图把冒险者的反应一一对上，你看这个光之战士沉默不语、眼神闪烁，嘴角上扬：“啊，原来是在害羞呀……真是小孩子呢！”  
光之战士盯着翻跟斗的龙崽子，认真思考要不要给迦巴勒幻想图书馆投一份稿，名字就叫《奥恩·凯能好怎》。

“哟，好久不见了，搭档……”  
与埃斯蒂尼安再度重逢，在也不在冒险者的预料之中。  
两人自伊修加德重建后再未见过，冒险者因为各种原因辗转于艾欧泽亚和远东之国，偶尔收到来自远方老朋友的信，艾默里克反过来安慰他“那个男人一贯如此”，孤傲、任性，一旦下定决心便毫不犹豫贯彻，内心却比妮美雅百合的花瓣还要温柔。光之战士一个人走了太多的路，肩上扛了太重的责任，主动担了友人的遗志跌跌撞撞走到今天，遇到过不少值得托付性命的朋友，而曾经心动的瞬间不是没有，如同走上悬崖间的钢索，两侧都是深渊，只有一往无前，猛地撞入对面唯一的冰冷铠甲之中——但在被人拿长枪指着鼻尖的情况下，他擅自将此解释为临危的本能反应了。  
龙骑士也只是本能的拔出长枪而已。  
两个孤单灵魂的相遇是龙眼的选择，是命中注定，还是玩笑？首次激烈的冲突埋没在神意之地的冰雪深处，往后一次又一次的重逢战友依然是战友，埃斯蒂尼安复仇的初心未变，光之战士拯救的初心也未变，最后他在魔大陆港口见到那束依然鲜艳的祭奠之花，才蓦然发觉有什么东西已经改变。  
有时候他会不自主想起埃斯蒂尼安，想起两人并枪作战的日子，乘坐破魔艇夹带邪龙的怒吼划过翻云雾海的波涛，以及那个星空下的篝火之夜，各自的思绪编织成巨大的命运的网，他们都是网中鱼，为了摆脱命运而不断挣扎……冒险者甚至突发奇想，这位朋友并没有离开，会不会就在自己身边，他只是在他顾及不到的细微之处妥善处理好了一切，“别担心，在你准备好之前，我会为你争取时间的。”如此这般。  
埃斯蒂尼安从不让朋友失望，最后的苍天之龙骑士更加意气风发，卸下了复仇的镣铐跳跃愈发轻健有力，长枪的誓言从最初动摇的守护转变为坚定的救赎，龙骑士依然是龙骑士。  
光之战士看向埃斯蒂尼安，后者回以肯定的眼神，眸中倒映湛蓝的天色，延伸向地平线无垠的尽头，与库尔扎斯小雪纷飞的灰蒙天空连成一片，好像超越了时间和空间的限制，当初那句“我会等着你的”约定随时随地可以践行。  
奥恩·凯这个吵闹的小家伙落在埃斯蒂尼安的肩头，一边说着羞答答的爸爸真是看不下去了又一边偷偷关注维德佛尔尼尔和法乌涅姆的进展，被埃斯蒂尼安一把捂住眼睛。一人一龙奇妙的和谐场面，见此冒险者松了一口气，如同在四臂广场的友谊铭牌上刻下最后一笔，人类靠着龙族巨大的身体休息，龙族和人类一起欣赏莫古力的舞蹈，感慨令人愉悦的舞蹈，人和龙族和平相处真是奇妙的感觉……而今在这太阳神草原，因祖先的仇恨不得不分离分离千年的圣龙眷属与邪龙眷属重新走在一起，龙诗战争的结束，红血龙骑士的新生，相信白翼和黑龙载着龙骑士守护云海和平的日子也不会远了。  
返程前奥恩·凯来到光之战士面前翻了个跟斗，小家伙操着老头子的口吻谆谆说道：“对啦、对啦，虽然还是不懂人类为什么要‘结婚’，但是你一个人不能被孤单的悲伤吞没哦，人类的寿命太短啦，小孩子也需要玩伴嘛，说不定长大后就成为伴侣了！（对埃斯蒂尼安）你也一样，不要因为龙之力的狂暴而陷入疯狂哦，实在不行也找个伴侣吧。总之谢谢你们啦，有机会我们再一起冒险吧，我会成为像爸爸那样的猛龙，载着像你们一样厉害的龙骑士翱翔！”  
“我没听错？你在和一头幼龙谈婚论嫁？”埃斯蒂尼安一脸不可置信。  
不，你听错了。  
冒险者目送聒噪的幼龙扑腾远去，内心翻起一丝丝波澜。  
他一向情绪外露。埃斯蒂尼安从冒险者脸上看出一丝端倪，似乎印证了自己的猜想，可从他们相处的过往来看，这世上似乎没有什么能让这位大英雄心动的东西——人？他待人皆是一片赤诚，物？他的信念坚不可摧。埃斯蒂尼安忽然有些烦躁，第一次发现自己并不是真的了解他的搭档，体内的龙之力感应他的情绪而逐渐沸腾，原始的冲动竟然萌生出将眼前人吞食入腹的念头。埃斯蒂尼安暗自稳定心神，在收到来自冒险者关切的目光后，话题重新回到龙的身上：“不过，龙族没有‘结婚’的概念，他们更为珍视心灵的伴侣，只要彼此认定了对方，就会终其一生相伴相随……这么想想，龙族可比人类简单多了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安想，千年前赫拉格瓦尔斯和希瓦是否就在这样的契机下选择了以太结合。  
大概这也是爱。  
冒险者点点头，问伙伴接下来有什么打算。  
“我为了重新审视自己而展开了旅行，然后随心所欲来到了东方，就听说了漆黑的巨龙传闻……既然事情已经解决，我该去找那些戴口罩的敖龙族人拿报酬了。那你呢？”  
冒险者掏出一沓写得满满当当的行程表，除了钓鱼打牌赛鸟，还有诸如“帮助碧甲族丢臭鱼冻教训红甲族”、“帮助阿难陀族洗衣服”、“帮助懦弱的鲶鱼精克服蹦极”等等，甚至包括“帮助莫古力族、骨颌族和瓦努族代表推广日月之舞”一类的安排。  
哈罗妮在上，他不该忘了这位大英雄还是位大忙人！  
埃斯蒂尼安一挑眉，抢过那些碍眼的纸张揉成一团抛之脑后，抓着冒险者的手腕径直朝着重逢集市前进。  
他根本不给冒险者拒绝的机会：“反正你一个人，我也一个人，这段时间不如一起行动吧搭档。听说你把冒险经历写成书送给田园郡的小家伙们，不考虑先让我当第一个听众？”  
冒险者打量埃斯蒂尼安身上古旧款式的苍蓝甲胄以及崭新的红色魔枪，展颜一笑，心想作为交换，这两个故事也是必不可少的。  
没问题。


	2. 名菜创作之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美味的鲶鱼精包子真的不打算来一份吗(*❦ω❦)

根据《新大陆见闻录》记载，在遥远西方的新大陆上，当地部族中流传一种将自己捆住并从高处跳下的奇异祭礼，这种名为蹦极的疯狂奇异祭礼是为了测试人的胆量而举行的。  
埃斯蒂尼安对一切祭礼不感兴趣，对此他怀疑有人误入龙骑士训练营，并把新人训练的方法添油加醋传了出去，变成了如今愚弄傻白甜蛮族的版本。  
自称文明的鲶鱼精光风院霁月一贯犀利的眼神显出一丝疲惫：“自从这个话题传出去之后，那个软弱的鲶鱼精一直在等待再次挑战的机会，他现在正气势汹汹地要重新在晨曦王座举行那个奇异祭礼呢。虽然我觉得你会认为这很麻烦，但这也是一种仪式……”  
埃斯蒂尼安不耐地“啧”了一声，这番熟悉的对话让他回想起翻云雾海那群长残了的海狸，大小毛病一堆堆，真的、很麻烦！  
埃斯蒂尼安抓住了关键词：“再次挑战？这是第几次了？”  
光风院霁月顶着龙骑士凶狠的目光小心斟酌用词：“这大概是第二次吧，具体情况我不太清楚，只知道第一次他是被那位热心肠的小哥用麻袋扛回来的……就是你身后那位。”  
一人一鲶鱼转过头，见冒险者猛地投出改良版小巧长枪，标准的贯穿尖，一击必中鱼信胸前的靶子，而鱼信吓得两眼翻白抽搐倒地，嘴里还嘟囔着“不愧是……俺完美的……设计……感觉……要穿透心脏……呢噗……”  
旁观的鱼丽见怪不怪，对冒险者说：“本来还想说在你射中靶子之前可以尝试无数回，看来小哥不止擅长射箭，投掷的技术也是非常漂亮呢噗。好啦，这样一来证明投标枪比赛也能加入祭礼，我这就去准备更多的材料啦。”  
鲶鱼精彼此间到底多大仇？  
埃斯蒂尼安在重逢集市徘徊时，听闻最近草原流行一种名为烤鲶鱼的食物，尽管卖相惨不忍睹，但味道令人拍案叫绝。他掂量手中的魔枪，思考自身全力一击武神枪能够命中多少条鲶鱼精。  
光风院霁月并不知道这一天的这一刻是自己距离祖先大鲶鱼最近的一回，仍孜孜不倦对沉默的龙骑士解释：“为了丰富奇异祭礼的内容，提升游客的满意度，我们一致决定实现东西方文明的交融，于是向热心肠的小哥请教艾欧泽亚人民特有的风俗习惯。他说格里达尼亚和伊修加德的精灵族不仅使用弓箭狩猎，还使用一种叫长枪的武器，这种武器在伊修加德尤为受欢迎，具体操作就是像你刚才看到的那样……我认为这也属一种于文明的仪式，毕竟文化日新月异，做到了极致才出奇迹。”  
埃斯蒂尼安面无表情，觉得龙炎冲效果更佳。  
光风院霁月擦了擦额上（其实那里应该算脸颊吧）不存在的冷汗，再度向埃斯蒂尼安发出请求：“不论用什么方法，为了能让那家伙克服恐惧得到文明的成长，还是要请你帮忙为他做一下陆地蹦极的准备。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一点也不明白这种踹一脚的事跟文明有什么关系，想当初在训练营，自己没少被雅伯里克踹屁股。“麻烦死了……喂，我说你们这些——”正好冒险者要去重逢集市寻找另一条负责做饭的鲶鱼精，问他要不要顺路一起，两人可以共乘一只红大陆行鸟，埃斯蒂尼安胡乱应下光风院霁月，把原本拿出的破魔艇钥匙塞回口袋。

那只软弱的鲶鱼精依旧在晨曦王座的边缘反复横跳，大喊：“那些家伙还是嘲笑我胆小、胆小的，看不起我，真不可原谅噗！我要完成从光风院霁月那里学到的奇异祭礼，让那些家伙们刮目相看噗！”  
周围围了几名好奇的奥罗尼部和布都嘎部的敖龙族人，自从鲶鱼精们天天抬着神轿巡游参拜，并向他们学习草原游牧文化起，暮晖之民与鲶鱼精族之间加深了相互理解。他们发现这些胖嘟嘟的鲶鱼精十分有趣，尤其在骑马射箭甚至阿吉木搏克等需要协调四肢的运动上，鲶鱼精们拥有超乎寻常的毅力，尽管短小的鱼鳍并没有起到任何作用……但是鲶鱼精们还是坚持了下来，不禁令人肃然起敬！  
这次又是什么新鲜的活动？暮晖之民十分期待。  
冒险者一落地就被一名布都嘎部战士以委托之名约走，而埃斯蒂尼安才到太阳神草原没几天，还不熟悉各个部族的情况，假如他了解布都嘎部对男性强者的强烈渴望，或许不会随便放任冒险者独自离队。埃斯蒂尼安对一切认定无足轻重的情报不感兴趣，但他已经注意到了那名敖龙战士眼中炽热的期盼，他很熟悉这种目光，那位大英雄无论在哪都是一个神话，仰望神话的人总是盼望神话变为他所幻想的现实，往往忽视了神话的源点不过是一个普通人的一次选择。  
那家伙似乎总能处理好每一件事，这次应该也不会例外？埃斯蒂尼安这么想，第一次见面开始，他一直在依靠光之战士的力量，如果有一天，他也能够成为冒险者可以依靠的存在……  
这或许就是他应该努力的方向。  
不过眼下首要解决的问题还是，那只啪嗒啪嗒飞奔而来抱小腿的鲶鱼精。  
“……虽然我是这么想的，但要进行这个仪式还是缺少些东西，能不能请你帮帮我噗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安探出身子估测了一下晨曦王座距离地面的高度。  
软弱的鲶鱼精本能觉察到了未知的危险，胡须抖三抖，鱼鳍不由抱得更紧了。  
“用不着这么麻烦。”  
“噗噗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安捞起那只鲶鱼精夹在胳膊下，直接从晨曦王座上跳了下去。  
等异国的勇者一一击败故意偷袭自己的三名布都嘎部战士，并坚定拒绝了加入布都嘎部的邀请，冒险者绕了一大圈才发现在晨曦王座的底层、太阳湖畔，凭空多出来一个巨大的坑，坑中躺着一只翻白眼浑身抽搐的鲶鱼精，坑边站着三个人，红血之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安、奥罗尼部的“弟弟”也速根和朵塔儿部的“七拳”马兀赤。  
出于猎人的习惯，马兀赤打量一阵坑中的鲶鱼精，说道：“这什么玩意，浑朝鲁吗？”  
出于厨子的习惯，也速根观察一阵坑中的鲶鱼精，说道：“这只鲶鱼精好像中暑了。”  
冒险者连忙跳下来，从包里摸出上次使用剩下的神奇泥水，咕噜噜给吓晕的鲶鱼精灌了下去。  
软弱的鲶鱼精终于恢复了些许意识，一抽一抖哆嗦道：“我这次明明没有掉进河里，为什么我感觉自己又差点游过了那条不可以游过的河呢噗……身体轻飘飘的，好像灵魂在天空自由飞翔，我仿佛见到了金光闪闪的祖先……呜噗噗噗噗，真是神奇的体验噗。”  
冒险者一脸茫然看向埃斯蒂尼安，龙骑士搭档干咳一声，别过脸去。

“这次跳下去了？”  
光风院霁月托着下巴（姑且算是下巴的位置吧）稍加思索：“如果从能克服自己的恐惧跳下去的意义上来讲算是成功的，但在被胁迫……呃，靠着某些客观因素避免更大的生命威胁的意义上讲算是失败吧。以不同的基准来考量，其结果也会不同。”  
冒险者长叹一声，心有点累，说不出话来。  
光风院霁月安慰他：“你也别灰心，这是很有意思的题材，很具有研究的空间。他要是再次喊着举行这种奇异祭礼的话，估计会再请你帮忙的，那时候请你再帮帮他吧。”  
“什么，还有下次？”埃斯蒂尼安忍不住嚷出声。  
“……不不！我是说，你们帮了大忙，我请你们吃包子！”

据名著《草海行记》中记载，太阳神草原上的人们有蒸食包子来滋养身体的习俗。  
负责做饭的鲶鱼精从重逢集市打听到了最新做包子的诀窍，上次做的包子不知道是不是太好吃了，吃过的鲶鱼精都翻白眼倒下了噗，并信誓旦旦表示这次也要加油争取再多放倒几个噗！  
哦，多么令人感动的同胞爱。埃斯蒂尼安对一切包子也不感兴趣。  
冒险者按照草原敖龙族的方法额外做了一屉包子，完整的虾肉以洋葱腌制调味，包裹一层松软的面皮，插一截青葱蒸熟，开笼屉时去掉葱只留葱的清香，隔壁的鲶鱼精都馋哭了。  
冒险者拿出一只包子吹了吹递给埃斯蒂尼安。龙骑士盯着手心圆滚滚的面点，又看着搭档耸耸肩无奈一笑，果断一口吃了下去。  
真香。


	3. 春浮草和秋柿子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拔绒球警告！

太阳神阿吉木亲吻大地之时，晨曦降临，牧人为马儿套上鞍，驱赶羊群出圈，开始全新的一天。  
鲶鱼精光风院霁月的脑子为了创造新的祭礼即将开启一场全新的风暴。  
“虽说不为人知的奇异祭礼在某些程度上能够给予一定的新鲜感，但是祭礼的源头往往伴随着危险，于是在文化的推进下人们将这些祭礼进行改良，使之适应于当下时代的需求，我们称之为新生祭礼。”光风院霁月引经据典：“根据库啵洛·叩普著作的《莫古天草库啵》记载，西方的天上宫殿生长着一种巨大的绒毛植物，当地的莫古力族认为这种植物可以治愈心灵，因此创作了表达快乐的舞蹈。我认为这是自然崇拜的具体表现，因为舞蹈本身也是一种祭礼的雏形，并且不存在任何危险。”  
冒险者若有所思，埃斯蒂尼安则打了个呵欠，不是昨晚没睡好，只是提到那群招人烦的海狸他下意识的犯困而已。  
“我们也想模仿看看，毕竟鲶鱼精没有属于自己的舞蹈，如果你觉得那些愚钝的鲶鱼精左右蹦跳甩尾巴也算是跳舞的话……”光风院霁月突然猛拍桌板，看起来十分激动，“要是能借此机会创作出鲶鱼精一族的祭礼之舞，这就是文明开化的里程碑！”  
然而考虑到鲶鱼精们一部分分布于草原的各个角落采集或偷懒，一部分被腐烂肉馅的包子放倒，一部分在射箭比赛和投标枪比赛中光荣躺下，一部分由于猴面雀突然兴奋而被误伤，另一部分留在晨曦王座跳了三天三夜的胡鹰之舞，而剩下的活蹦乱跳的鲶鱼精们一半在练习抬神轿，一半在正经学习射箭骑马和摔跤。这么一来，能够肩负远赴艾欧泽亚寻求新生祭礼的重要使命——  
只能交给光之战士，那位热心肠的冒险者。  
正好冒险者想回去看看天极白垩宫的修复进度，便应下了，临走前不忘给埃斯蒂尼安蒸一屉包子，表示自己会尽快回来继续两人的旅行。埃斯蒂尼安调侃他们又不是那些海狸和海狸头上的球，非得时时刻刻黏在一起，倒把冒险者说得一愣。光之战士歪着头似乎想说什么，但又没说，只是微微笑着，唤出陆行鸟准备启程时埃斯蒂尼安又拦下他。  
“你要是见到了赫拉斯瓦尔格记得替我向他问好，那个孤独的老家伙应该不会介意听一听维德佛尔尼尔和老伴的故事，就说我们共同赋予了这身铠甲新的定义，我改天会再去看望他。哦对了，要是碰到奥恩·凯那小子，记得提醒他多吃点才能长个，他的目标可是要成为他老爸那样的猛龙呢。”  
冒险者笑了笑，他还留着莫古灵的喇叭呢，让圣龙看看重生的四臂广场或许也不错。  
“至于那群海狸……算了，别在我耳边吵嚷就好。”  
埃斯蒂尼安貌似还不知道莫古力修复团的事，也似乎没见过冒险者故意装出超凶的模样威胁要拔莫古力绒球的场面，如果知道了，估计会哈哈大笑说出那四个字吧。冒险者想象了一下，觉得这画面有点美。  
英雄总是忙碌的，来也匆匆去也匆匆。  
鱼信啪嗒啪嗒踢着小短腿来向龙骑士请求帮助。  
“上次俺和小哥一起去给大伙儿送了茨菰村的柿子，这次暴发户又送来了慰问品，是延夏的大米，叫多玛的黎明噗。光风院霁月平时总说要俺们礼尚往来，刚好前段时间草原的朋友们送来了奶酒和毛皮，这次俺想把贺礼再拿出一部分分给他们，亲自向他们道谢，你能陪俺一起走一趟吗噗？”  
知恩图报——埃斯蒂尼安对鲶鱼精族的好感度加一。

朵塔儿部的纱都和埃斯蒂尼安大约算是一类人，强者与强者之间的碰撞从不废话。  
礼尚往来？可以。  
来打一架？可以！  
鱼信看着满天乱飞的咒术流星和拔地而起的龙血幻象，十分怀念冒险者。  
“至少那位小哥知道自己是来干什么的啊噗。”

奥罗尼部的玛格奈今天依然没有找到他的月神，连鱼信的胡须都感受到了他的不愉快，日复一日没能见到梦想中的女人，玛格奈对部落以外的男人看都懒得看，包括鲶鱼精。埃斯蒂尼安刚刚打了一场激烈的战斗浑身舒坦，心情大好，把回礼放下后当做无事发生准备离开，布都嘎部的歹都库勒突然出声：“喂！你，停下！”  
鱼信浑身一僵，哆嗦着回过头：“还、还有什么事吗噗？”  
歹都库勒看也不看鱼信，两眼发光盯着埃斯蒂尼安：“你，很好，我感受到了你身体蕴藏的强大力量，哦呵呵呵……”  
埃斯蒂尼安长枪直指：“你想打架？”  
“热血男儿都会被布都嘎部的英勇战姿所折服，就让你好好感受一下，输了就要加入我们布都嘎部！”  
“那得看你有没有那个本事！”  
鱼信还没来得及哇哇叫喊阻止，宝座上的玛格奈阴沉着脸开口：“你们两个，要打，去太阳湖底打。”

模儿部的其日娜已经在门口等候多时了，因为“神谕”指示她负责接待来自远方的朋友。  
埃斯蒂尼安听冒险者提到过这个神奇的部族，大到部族迁移的目的地小到每天的晚饭都要请示神明，而能够沟通神明获得“神谕”的萨满，也就是其日娜的奶奶，是一位慈祥的哲学老者。迎着对方和蔼而深邃的目光，埃斯蒂尼安感到有些不自在，莫名觉得自己被陌生人看透了，这是一种很糟糕的体验，他一向习惯以恶劣的态度去掩饰自己不善表达的情感，但基本的礼仪还在，他稍稍欠身从帐篷退了出去，就地坐下仰望草原的晚霞。  
太阳神和月神娜玛擦肩而过的黄昏转瞬即逝，换来满天星斗遮掩月神的孤独。  
埃斯蒂尼安后知后觉自己是来陪鱼信送回礼的，结果他跑去和别人决斗，还打了不止一场，虽然最后目的达到了，暮晖之民今天的晚饭可能会多一道延夏的稻米食物，这也算是两种文明的交流？  
哎呀，好像被那只话痨的鲶鱼精带偏了。  
不过跑腿这种事他还真干不来啊，都是些琐碎的、看起来毫无意义的小事，他的搭档是怎么乐此不疲并乐在其中的呢？埃斯蒂尼安双手枕在脑后，想到自己第一次旅行的终点站翻云雾海——他从病房跑出来，为了真正结束过去开始的伤感之旅，被莫古力的绒球给打破了。  
那些只知道玩耍的海狸中难得出了几只正经的海狸，以修复天极白垩宫为目的组建了莫古力修复团，高喊着“意志方能碎岩”，在伊修加德工兵团、泽梅尔家的老狐狸以及冒险者的帮助下开启了轰轰烈烈的修复活动。埃斯蒂尼安在暗中观察了一段日子，发现修复日常及其枯燥乏味，冒险者每天不是去哄骗莫古力投入劳动就是去找迷路的莫古力，或者替莫古力捡垃圾和处理垃圾，仿佛一个充满耐心的老妈子，对着不听话的熊孩子散发母性爱的光辉。  
埃斯蒂尼安都快看不下去了。  
堂堂苍天之龙骑士，到底在做什么啊！啊？  
埃斯蒂尼安很想出面把冒险者带走，去哪都行，至少不是在海狸堆里浪费时间，然而某一天事情出现了转机——修复团开始与龙族合作，变成了莫古力、人类和龙族，共同修复四臂广场。  
他犹豫了。  
无需一篇辞藻优美告知立场的稿子，也无需一场庄重神圣的结缘仪式，没有什么比朝着同一个目标努力的情谊更为坚固。人类和龙族的牵绊在莫古力修复团的努力下从遗迹中挖掘出来，夯实地基，重新架构，再加一点库啵的玩笑，重生的四臂广场见证了又一段跨越种族的友谊。  
而功臣之一的冒险者随便找了一处僻静的地方，就地睡过去了。  
对于神出鬼没的莫古力族来说，这天上地下没有他们去不了的地方，发现熟睡的冒险者并对其恶作剧也不是什么难事！同样在暗中观察冒险者的莫古唐更是个中好手，正当他对着冒险者的脸伸出罪恶的小爪子时，忽然被紧紧揪住了命运的绒球。  
“你这海狸想干什么？”  
莫古唐一抬头，顿时吓得语无伦次，眼前这位可是让莫古灵大人都为之颤抖的存在：“库啵啵！你你你是名字蠢蠢的埃斯蒂尼安库啵！”  
“哦……信不信我拔了你的绒球！？”  
“库啵错了！是名字酷酷的埃斯蒂尼安库啵！”  
他只打算吓唬一下莫古唐，并不想把搭档吵醒暴露自己，一松手，莫古唐瞬间消失，指缝间如有轻风穿过。  
埃斯蒂尼安半跪在冒险者身侧，静静注视对方安详平和的睡颜——这个人看起来一点烦恼也没有，笑一笑就算了，只要不是毁灭世界，不管什么稀奇古怪的无理请求他都能答应，好像永远充满了活力，到哪都能看到他忙碌的身影，今天帮工兵做烟雾果实捉弄莫古力，明天又骑着龙族去活化水晶……可大英雄到底只是个普通人，也会感到疲惫，饿了就吃，困了就睡，哪能什么破事都指望他一个人呢，又不是天上不食人间烟火的天使，再说天上哪来的天使，只有大坏事不干小坏事不断的莫古力。  
说到莫古力，说到莫古力的绒球，埃斯蒂尼安悄悄潜入莫古力之家，直接拔了一株看起来长势最好的轻飘飘浮草，据说这玩意能够治愈心灵，不知道能不能洗去疲惫温暖梦境？他决定对冒险者试一试，要是真有效，那些喜爱恶作剧的海狸也被能原谅了。  
他举着那柱酷似绒球的植物，对着冒险者的脸轻轻抖了抖，纯白柔软的孢子慢慢飘落，温柔地亲吻冒险者的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇——  
冒险者猛然打了个喷嚏，悠悠转醒，发现手边凭空多了一枝新鲜的孢云棉花糖。  
果然还是拔了莫古力的绒球吧。  
两位龙骑士如是这般想。

鱼信啪嗒啪嗒送来一份热腾腾的晚餐，烤羊腿和模儿豆茶，还有一份造型奇特的柿子干：“其日娜说今天的神谕指示要用烤全羊招待新朋友，柿子干是小哥之前帮忙送来的噗，模儿部不知道怎么处理柿子，于是晒干了方便储存噗。这碗豆茶是俺刚学的，味道应该过得去，大哥你也尝尝噗？”  
一顿简单的晚饭包含了多人的心意，埃斯蒂尼安不禁回想那个篝火之夜——小少爷自告奋勇去捡柴火，冰女去摘野菜，冒险者负责料理，其实不过将伊修加德松饼从中切开，夹上渡渡鸟蛋煎蛋和鸭胸肉做成三明治，最后包裹一层野菜放在火上烤一烤。天知道光之战士的口袋有多深，装得下各式各样的食材和厨具，甚至一把园艺工手斧。  
冒险者脸上难得浮现微红，说哪天厌倦战斗了，说不定会到俾斯麦餐厅当一名大厨。  
埃斯蒂尼安呢？杀死邪龙前他没想过身后事，战争结束后他还在寻找自己存在的价值，如今身在太阳神草原和鲶鱼精一起胡闹……大概将来回归牧羊人的生活也不错。  
“谢谢。”  
“俺看得出，大哥和小哥不一样，不太喜欢热闹，今天还愿意陪着俺到处送东西，俺也要谢谢你噗。”  
“那家伙啊……”埃斯蒂尼安记得冒险者早上那个眼神，分明就是如果他不乐意待在朵洛衣楼，可以先到别处逛逛之后两人再会合的意思，真是的，自己留给他的印象只有生人勿近几个字吗，你太小看我了啊搭档。“没什么，我正好趁这个机会了解太阳神草原的敖龙部族，还跟人打了一场，挺痛快的。”  
鱼信十分开心左蹦右跳：“俺知道，俺知道的噗！大哥只是太害羞了噗。”  
“啧……信不信我把你烤了啊。”  
鱼信这老实嘴巴开了闸就关不上了：“小哥虽然话不多但是很好懂，大哥看起来不近人情实际上内心很温柔，其日娜说这叫反差萌。”  
“闭嘴！吵死了！”埃斯蒂尼安端着盘子准备走人，鱼信不依不饶跟在后面，这时帐篷里传来铁木仑一声轻笑，他立刻平地一个跳跃来到升月高地的山崖上，夜风微凉，正好抹去他脸上的热度，不过埃斯蒂尼安肯定会将这归咎于烤羊腿太烫嘴。  
鲶鱼精真是个话痨的种族，比翻云雾海的海狸还要吵闹。  
不过……烤羊腿很好吃，肉质不输给库尔扎斯的黑羊，柿子干味道不错，天然绵软的口感，这豆茶就一般般了，还是伊修加德的奶茶比较好喝。  
他忽然有些想念故乡了。


	4. 垂涎九尺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四只小小龙的大大冒险【？】

小孩子喜欢炫耀自己和偶像共同完成了某件事，这一点上是不分种族的。  
奥恩·凯：“我和龙骑士们一起战斗，唤醒了法乌涅姆阿姨！”  
奥尔·迪：“我和大哥一起帮助莫古力族修复了四臂广场，下一个、下一个目标就是天极白垩宫！”  
卡尔·米克：“我和好朋友一起找到了千年前人类治疗龙族的医术，将来要发扬光大！”  
特·伊斯拉：“我、我让冒险者给我弄了三顿饭，每一顿都不一样，还有人类的食物！”  
其他三条幼龙看待特·伊斯拉的眼神顿时肃然起敬。  
特·伊斯拉却摇摇头：“可是人类的食物味道好奇怪啊，他们喜欢吃熟肉，还要加上各种奇奇怪怪的草，好麻烦哦，虽然也很好吃啦，但我更喜欢生肉哦。”  
卡尔·米克也附和道：“对呀、对呀，妈妈跟我说人类的医术也是很麻烦的呢，不像我们龙族睡一觉就好了，可是他们的医术真的很厉害，疼痛疼痛很快就飞走啦。”  
奥尔·迪已经学会了充满魔力的咆哮，觉得自己已经是个小大龙了，连说话的口吻似乎也显得成熟不少：“咳嗯！据我的观察，人类的技艺非常高超，莫古力做不来的细致工作，老大和大哥轻轻松松就完成了，现在伊修加德的工兵团也能做烟雾果实欺骗莫古力了，大家都好厉害呢！”  
奥恩·凯不屑一顾：“你们这些小孩子真是没见过世面！我跟你们说哦，艾欧泽亚之外还有一个遥远的东方世界，那里的人们很喜欢龙族，望海楼的老板每天给我好多好吃的，还希望我留在店里做吉祥物呢……而且东方的人们喜欢料理生肉食物哦，上次红玉海的怪龙肉也很好吃呢，我还剩了不少，拜托老板替我冷藏，等我下次再去吃呢！”  
特·伊斯拉兴奋地咂咂嘴：“嗷嗷！我也想吃，奥恩你带我去东方世界吃好吃的好不好？拜托拜托啦！”  
卡尔·米克扑扑翅膀：“什么、什么？你们要去玩吗？我也要去！”  
奥尔·迪忽然眼前一亮：“大哥这几天就要启程去东方啦，我们去拜托他带我们一起过去吧！”  
奥恩·凯若有所思：“就这样过去，也太没意思啦。”他招呼小伙伴们脑袋凑在一起小声商量，比如“我们来吓唬一下龙骑士们……占星台有个蠢货前龙骑士……黄金港……”  
这大概就是——我不能一条龙被坑，要死大家一起死。

冒险者不负众望带回了轻飘飘浮草的种子，以及一只喜欢种植的莫古力莫古莫莫、一只热衷土木工程的骨颌族啥都吃，和瓦努族的舞蹈大师利努瓦利。  
莫古莫莫的愿望是建造一座秘密花园，自己培育库啵果招待大家来玩，听说东方的鲶鱼精也喜欢轻飘飘浮草，于是本着喜欢毛绒绒都是好朋友库啵的心理来到了太阳神草原。  
利努瓦利已经在阿巴拉提亚云海推广了日月之舞，正在汲取灵感创作下一代全民舞蹈，听说东方的鲶鱼精也在学习创作舞蹈，于是本着喜欢跳舞都是天边最美的云彩的心理来到了太阳神草原。  
骨颌族对泥土矿石一直有迷之喜好，在尾羽集落的帮助下开创了具有骨颌族特色的农耕文明，主要产出银露草，不包括还没来得及长叶就被自己啃光的基萨尔野菜，至于为什么让啥都吃来……难道指望吃不够和西布勒鲁瓦那两个吃货吗？  
埃斯蒂尼安对冒险者带回来一众“无关人士”的行为表示头疼，这是要把伊修加德的蛮族整个儿搬过来的前兆啊。  
光风院霁月高兴得差点昏过去：“这、这是文明的开端，是鲶鱼精族的新时代！这个新时代，是承前启后、继往开来、在新的历史条件下继续开展鲶鱼精特色奇异祭礼的新时代，是团结同胞努力奋斗、不断创造美好生活、逐步实现文化强族的新时代，是鲶鱼精族日益开明走近世界舞台中央、不断为世界文明作出更大贡献的时代！”  
鱼信一副过来人的态度对冒险者说：“……鱼粉又不会说人话了，今天的会议就地解散噗。小哥你也辛苦了，我和鱼丽会安排各位老师的住宿的噗。”  
冒险者一头栽在搭档的肩头，说自己好不容易回去一趟，结果在惋惜之晶找了多少只莫古力又救了多少只莫古力又捡了多少只莫古力丢失的编织篮库啵。  
埃斯蒂尼安揉揉对方同样毛茸茸的脑袋，忍不住吐槽：“搭档，你的口音已经被那群海狸带跑了噗。”  
……  
莫古力真是一种具有奇妙影响力的生物，鲶鱼精也是。

栽培轻飘飘浮草和创作祭礼舞蹈这种事交给业内人士去操劳，两位业外的龙骑士们干脆给自己放个长假，结伴到红玉海享受蓝天、白云和苍蓝波涛。海风的咸湿混合鱼干的腥味别是一般提神醒脑，冒险者深吸一口，感觉这些日子积攒在胸中的云雾顷刻间消散，忽然想要放声大笑，结果呼吸太猛岔了气，自己先咳出眼泪来了。  
真是阴转晴不成，微风携小雨而来，也应了这变化无常的海上气候。  
渔村唯一的小酒馆只卖最便宜的烧酒，味道不及自凝岛海盗自酿的辛烈，也不够醇厚，但还算得上是无聊打发时间的饮料（埃斯蒂尼安语）。两人都没有披戴铠甲，身后的长枪混在汗臭、鱼腥的村民当中也足够醒目，然而村民只是多看了几眼，并没有露出友好的或者异样的目光。埃斯蒂尼安有些吃惊，别人不知道他一点也不奇怪，连他身边的大英雄也认不出那就奇了怪了——红玉海早就传开了，几名来自西方的异乡人联合海盗智斗红甲族、勇挫帝国兵，拯救渔村一小步，解放多玛一大步，其中一位英雄与年轻的君主惺惺相惜，甚至结拜为异性兄弟，彼此不分你我携手多玛走向光明的未来，等等。  
冒险者日常否认三连，我不是，我没有，别瞎说。  
人们都喜欢过分夸大茶余饭后的闲聊内容，不管好的坏的，这点也是不分东西方的。  
“至少我还是挺乐意听到这种民间版本的，知道你还在世界的某个角落活蹦乱跳，我也就放心了，对于朋友来说，有消息，别管是不是坏消息，总比没了消息的好。”  
这话应该反过来套在埃斯蒂尼安身上才对，冒险者抛给搭档一个眼神，自己体会。  
可是他确实相信埃斯蒂尼安，相信这个男人执着而有主见，否则当初只听雅伯里克一面之词，他也不会答应埃斯蒂尼安的邀请。  
也相信这个男人不会真的离他们而去。  
埃斯蒂尼安喝了几口烧酒，嘴里直说还没伊修加德训练营的咸菜汤解渴，他故意用某些晦涩难懂的精灵语词汇来描述他的不快，省得酒馆老板把他撵到外边淋雨，那才真的划不来。“我刚到黄金港的时候习惯性打听龙的故事，无意听到渔民谈起红玉海怪龙，本来想休整好了就去探查一番，谁知道……”埃斯蒂尼安纠结了一下，把矛头转向冒险者：“这次又被你抢了先。我要是擅长水战肯定不会输给你，刚好趁这个机会可以锻炼一下，你会陪我的吧？搭档。”  
冒险者无奈笑笑，说自己其实也不擅长水战，只是因缘巧合得到碧甲族人的祝祷才拥有了在水中自由来往的能力，如果埃斯蒂尼安愿意，他可以做个中间人，一起到碧水乡进行结缘。  
“就是你说的那些，整天让你去给另一群红乌龟丢臭鱼冻的绿乌龟？东方的蛮族也是内部分成两派你争我斗吗，那大家都一样啊。”  
冒险者歪着头，埃斯蒂尼安又说谁也别笑话谁，人是这样，龙族也是这样，只有海狸们和鲶鱼精们很傻很天真。  
两人皆是十分赞同，莫古力和鲶鱼精真真是海德林的宝藏。  
冒险者又问他，第一次乘坐海船有什么感受？  
“没什么特别的感觉啊，比在龙背上平稳不少，伊修加德的飞空艇不也差不多？”埃斯蒂尼安又灌下一口酒，忽然反应过来什么，伸手捏着冒险者的脸笑骂：“以为我晕船，想看我摇摇晃晃呕吐到虚脱的惨样？我以前怎么没发现你也是个坏心眼的小东西，嗯？”  
冒险者连忙解释，自己只是好意关心一下来自山岳之都的老朋友，担心水土不服，没想那么多乱七八糟的。说是这么说，脸上的笑意却是根本收不住。  
埃斯蒂尼安不信，另一只手去捏他另一边脸颊，冒险者挣脱不得，两人笑成一团，倒把小酒馆从阴雨天沉闷的气氛中解救出来。其他渔民有的大胆试着向两位异乡人搭话，说今天早上出海的收成、刚刚腌渍的咸鱼还挂在房檐下、山坡上的荒地重新翻整种新薯，还有那个总是一竿钓上魔物的年轻人名吉——靠着他钓上的爆弹怪提炼鱼油，渔村已经解决了燃料的问题，村民可以再次进行夜间捕鱼，只要捕鱼量增加，村子也会慢慢变得富裕了……  
小小的渔村显而易见的变化每天都在发生，这无疑是令人兴奋的。那位村民越说越激动，耳根和脖子根饱胀喜悦的酡红，埃斯蒂尼安也来了兴致，几人就着寡味的烧酒谈天说地，原本静静聆听的村民也加入了他们的聊天，提到了碧甲族特制的拥剑蟹火锅，那可是红玉海的美味一绝，不过要等碧甲族上了岸才有机会品尝这等美味——碧甲族人直接用巨大的拥剑蟹壳作为容器烹煮蟹肉，再加上村民的紫菜海贝和萝卜，大家团团坐吃火锅，比过节还要热闹。  
冒险者偷偷塞给老板一袋钱币，说今天酒馆的帐都记在这里，不经意间听到埃斯蒂尼安提及故乡芬戴尔的美食烤全羊，说最可口的羊肉都出于自家的羊，可惜如今的库尔札斯一片冰天雪地，只有野生的黑羊苟活，肉质又腥又硬，不如啃陷阱草。  
这好像是前苍天之龙骑士第一次主动抛开心底的明亮之处，冒险者笑笑，多掏出一袋金币，示意老板拿出柜台下珍藏的美酒。他都看到了，还藏着多没意思。  
众人酒酣正在兴头上，村民名吉突然携风带雨闯了进来。“大家，你们看、你们看啊！这次我终于不是钓上来魔物，而是一只龙！”他把怀里抱着的幼龙高高举起，让所有人都看得清清楚楚：“龙，真的是龙！这一定是吉兆！”  
哦哦哦！是龙，真的是龙！村民们高声欢呼。  
奥尔·迪全身僵硬，十几双眼睛虎视眈眈盯着自己，这比发狂中古林博斯蒂的巨龙视线还要可怕。即便如此，奥尔·迪仍是展示了龙族的优势，敏锐地发现了人群中看傻了眼的两根救命稻草：“大哥、大哥！快救救我！救救大家、大家正在被一只大海蛇追赶！”  
哦哦哦！龙说话了，他真的说话了，这就是吉兆！村民们激动不已。

奥恩·凯自从尝了红玉海怪龙肉就惦记上了这种美食，上回和冒险者一起猎杀了好大一只，吃了好几天也没吃完，便用冰水晶封存拜托望海楼的老板收着，等自己下回再来吃个饱。然而可乐老板不知幼龙何日去而复返，担心冻肉迟早有一天会坏掉，于是尝试研究怪龙肉料理，例如怪龙寿司、红玉海盖饭、怪龙肉炒乌冬等等，一经推出立刻获得了黄金港吃货团的好评点赞，望海楼门庭若市，不过三天，曾经作为无数小孩噩梦中的怪物就剩下一副光秃秃的骨架了。  
奥恩·凯好想哭，特·伊斯拉更想哭。对一只吃货龙来说，没有什么比在冰水晶箱子里冻得翅膀发麻千里迢迢奔赴远东只为饱尝口腹之欲结果发现白跑一趟更难过的了。  
于是在小大龙奥尔·迪的怂恿、小可爱卡尔·米克的附和下，奥恩·凯作为小龙狩猎队的队长，带着三位小伙伴前往红玉海，势要靠自己的力量再抓一只红玉海怪龙，开一桌东方全肉宴！  
然后四个小不点被一条大海蛇追赶着嗷嗷横跨红玉海。  
看着被两位龙骑士一头一尾笔直钉死在沙滩上的大海蛇，奥恩·凯只想扑到埃斯蒂尼安怀里大喊可算见着亲人了！然而面对红血龙骑士质问的目光，奥恩·凯怂了，奥恩·凯退缩了，可自己是高贵的龙族啊，要拿出龙族的气场迎难而上才行，再说吃货的错，能叫错吗！？  
至于奥恩·凯为什么不能扑进冒险者的怀抱？因为那里已经被三条嚎啕大哭的幼龙霸占了，小家伙们一个比一个哭得响亮，需要冒险者充满爱的摸摸头才会好。  
埃斯蒂尼安冷哼一声，呵。

渔村村民决定把这一天定为龙之日，载歌载舞庆祝天降祥瑞，并用咸鱼和萝卜供养作为使者的幼龙。  
埃斯蒂尼安和冒险者把大海蛇的肉分成两份，一份送给村民，另一份带回望海楼交给可乐老板料理。隔天望海楼海蛇卷、海蛇刺身和海蛇盖饭三件套迅速登上黄金港美食团热搜。  
而奥恩·凯、奥尔·迪、卡尔·米克和特·伊斯拉作为望海楼新晋吉祥物，每天都能接收老板和客人的投喂，终于品尝到了原汁原味的东方美食，真是可喜可贺呢。  
埃斯蒂尼安挨个摸摸幼龙们圆滚滚的小肚子，“多吃点，吃饱了好上路。”说着，示意冒险者不知从哪搬出一个更大的箱子，里面塞满了冰水晶。


	5. 心声之付丧神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终究要面对自己的内心啊੭ ᐕ)੭*⁾⁾

碧水有三宝，鱼冻、斑鳐和不知道。

红甲族和碧甲族的行事风格从颜色上就能看出来，一边风风火火动刀动枪，一边和和气气不急不躁，一方硬是要另一方臣服，一方不想和另一方纠缠，谁也瞧不起谁，起初红甲族狐假虎威狠狠压了碧甲族一头，如今碧甲族翻身把歌唱，双方你来我往过招，慢慢演变成了你抢我之珍宝，我投你以鱼冻，叫你惹一身骚进不了绝鬼岛。  
自打知道碧水乡的鱼冻来自拥剑蟹火锅的隔夜汤底，埃斯蒂尼安不由对冒险者竖起大拇指，在他看来这些金黄色的黏稠物体状若天山深处蠕动的圣山之血，随时随地准备爆炸糊你一脸，这种伤敌一千自损八百的事……以前干过又怎样，现在他不傻了，不会再那么干了。而冒险者能够忍受这般比龙血更加难以形容的味道，果然是真·英雄。  
冒险者轻叹一声，那拥剑蟹每次都是他亲自抓来煮了的，这大概就是文镇长老说的因果循环、报应不爽。  
“啧，那老乌龟说的一套一套听得我耳朵疼，还让我加入什么‘碧甲寻宝众’，我对这种小孩子过家家的游戏没兴趣，他就搬出你来，说你与另一只乌龟还有一个神秘人的缘分，让我也……”也试着先与你结缘，再说将来。埃斯蒂尼安略感烦躁挠挠头，本来蓬松凌乱的长发被他这么一抓，像是莫古力的轻飘飘浮草炸开了花。不愧千年的王八万年的龟，蛊惑人心的高手，埃斯蒂尼安觉得当时的自己已经被说服了，转念一想他和冒险者本来就是出生入死的搭档，彼此的关系哪里需要蛮族的仪式再来确认一遍呢？怕不是又要哄他去给乌龟跑腿，真是，差点就上当了！  
冒险者果然好奇地看着龙骑士，等着他的下文。  
“就，让我也参加一个什么结缘仪式，只要供奉他们需要的东西，老乌龟就答应给我施加秘术，我就能像你一样在水中来去自如了，到时候自然可以学习水战。听起来还算是个不错的交易？”  
冒险者点点头，当初自己也是这么过来的，不知道埃斯蒂尼安要找的是什么。  
埃斯蒂尼安努力模仿碧甲族浑厚悠长的发音：“付丧声——什么玩意？”

望海楼可乐老板回忆道：“之前小金街的某间出租屋时不时举办拍卖会，竞拍的商品都是来自世界各地的奇珍异宝，然而只有极小一部分富豪才有能力购买。不过，听说后来那些宝物被小贼一匹狼洗劫一空，拍卖会被赤诚组查抄，很多东西也就不了了之了。”  
“你是说让我们去抓贼？”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉，一旁的冒险者突然干咳几声，傻乎乎的笑着说不用那么麻烦，龙骑士一脸莫名其妙，隐隐觉得自己又错过了什么。  
可乐老板笑眯眯表示，想要特别的古物不妨到小金街碰碰运气，那里汇集了各国的商人，说不定会有意外的惊喜，也要小心滥竽充数的假货。  
“对了，那些小龙说你们和红玉海的居民多有接触，能不能帮我打听一些红玉海独有的料理配方呢？继怪龙套餐和海蛇套餐之后，我们想要趁热打铁，推陈出新，如果能在第一时间掌握绝妙的料理秘诀那是再好不过了！”  
埃斯蒂尼安和冒险者对望一眼，掏出碧甲族特制鱼冻。

埃斯蒂尼安抓着幼龙玩偶的尾巴，整个倒提起来打量玩偶的做工，不得不赞叹东方刺绣的精美，明明没有使用龙族的鳞片，却高度还原了真实鳞片的色泽。“我说要不拿这个交给那些乌龟？虽然不是什么古物，但龙族也是古老的种族，反正图个新鲜，他们也没见过艾欧泽亚的龙族。你说呢？”埃斯蒂尼安询问冒险者，他的搭档笑得前仰后合，说好歹是可乐老板为了报答你提供独家美食的报酬、望海楼首推吉祥物玩偶，不打算自己留着做个纪念吗。  
“以后少不了要和龙族的小东西打交道，身边有那么几只吵吵闹闹的已经够了，为什么还要多一只傻不拉几还不会动的？”龙族的幼年状态大约持续几十年，三十岁对于人类正是壮年，对于龙族而言实在太过幼小了，不怪埃斯蒂尼安一直把奥恩·凯一众当做小孩子，尽管实际幼龙们一个个比龙骑士们年长。埃斯蒂尼安一把将幼龙玩偶塞进搭档怀里，“这么喜欢小孩子那就送给你，正好让你晚上抱着睡觉。”  
冒险者大惊，你怎么知道我的习惯？！  
……  
小金街的风儿有点喧嚣，热浪奔涌，烫得人脸颊微红。

埃斯蒂尼安忽然掉头走向海猫茶屋：“……啧，这太阳晒得我头晕，先找个地方休息一下。”  
冒险者表示赞同。  
龙骑士对食物没有特别的要求，不像好友那般允许自己每天早晨享受一点小小的奢华，埃斯蒂尼安曾经以为艾默里克对桦木糖浆的执着约等于自己对尼德霍格的执着，简而言之就要把对方消灭干净，后来他才意识到那是艾默里克在一众咸党中坚守一名甜党的最后阵线。偶尔他也会去品尝一些看起来尚且可口的食物，但吃过就忘了味道。  
相较之下冒险者吃得随意又随性，将冰淇淋与糯米团子结合，淋上东方特有的抹茶酱，再撒一些红豆果仁增色，简单搭配吃出新口感。埃斯蒂尼安第一次尝试这种食物，像是冰糕怪的粘液，至少不是那么面目可憎，吃的时候不能一口气咽下去，得细嚼慢咽，齿缝间留着一丝凉凉的甜味，真是奇妙的感觉。  
记得那家伙说过想当一名厨师来着……埃斯蒂尼安不知不觉吃完了手上的团子，想要再拿一串，发现自己面前站了一个脏兮兮的小乞丐，咬着手指眼巴巴馋着他手里的三色团子。  
埃斯蒂尼安想也没想就把团子递了过去。  
那小乞丐得了团子也不急着吃，转而盯着冒险者怀里精致的幼龙玩偶。  
冒险者让搭档等一等，自己重新买了一份团子，用箸叶包好连同玩偶一起送给小乞丐，那孩子冲着两人连连鞠躬道谢，终于欢天喜地蹦跳离去。  
埃斯蒂尼安一把搭上冒险者的肩，打趣他：“喂，好歹是望海楼的限定吉祥物，虽然看起来又傻又笨也不会说话不会动，就这样白送出去，真不打算自己留下当个纪念？”  
冒险者晃晃脑袋，说小孩子才会抱着玩偶睡觉。  
两人在小金街瞎晃悠了一圈，并没有发现什么奇特的古物，准确的说龙骑士们对古玩一无所知，也就无从下手。冒险者倒是去过不少遗迹，但他是奔着消灭魔物的目的去的，从不关注地上散落的金银财宝……如果塔塔露能看到冒险者那根笔直的脑筋，估计会让光之战士先蹲下，自己再跳起来狠狠抽他的脑袋，骂一句没出息。  
能用钱解决的都不是问题，问题是没有钱。  
冒险者想了想，说或许我们搞错了方向，年代久远的古物不一定都是珍奇的玩意，寻常人家总会有几件陈旧的家什道具，而碧甲族通常会充当清道夫的角色，回收这些失去价值被人弃之不理的器物，修缮之后供养于宝物殿，这些与人息息相关的物件或许正是碧甲族追求的、与外面世界的缘分？  
说起来自己也帮他们打捞了不少红玉海的垃圾呢，以及抹香鲸的排泄物。  
“听你这么一说事情就简单多啦。走吧搭档，我们去红玉海捡垃圾。”埃斯蒂尼安大手一挥走得潇潇洒洒，堂堂红血之龙骑士胸中能飞龙，能帮海狸跳到树上摘果子，为什么不能帮乌龟跳到水里捡破烂，这都不是事！  
冒险者耸肩笑笑，他的搭档还是老样子，行事果断迅速，这一点上自己真不如埃斯蒂尼安。  
他正要跟上，衣角被谁轻轻扯了一下，低头一看原来是海猫茶屋的那个小乞丐。冒险者蹲下身摸摸孩子的头，微笑问他有什么事吗。  
小乞丐小心翼翼从怀里摸出一只皱巴巴的小纸包交给冒险者：“给大哥哥，和大长耳朵哥哥。”说完就跑，一点也不给冒险者拒绝的机会。  
冒险者拆开纸包，里面躺着几粒晶晶亮的金平糖。

红玉海位于远东之国和奥萨德次大陆之间，自古由海贼众势力支配，来往商船须向海贼众缴纳红玉钱才能安全通过。海贼众会定期巡视海面，以防投机取巧者偷渡红玉海，一般情况下，没有人能逃过他们的搜查。  
不一般的情况下，魔物和斑鳐不在他们的搜查范围内。  
斑鳐，碧甲族敦厚的海底捞伙伴。偶尔海贼众需要借助碧甲族的力量打捞海底深处的宝藏，因此他们对这种生物的存在格外宽容，从不干涉。有时候一些年轻气盛的斑鳐从碧水乡偷跑到浅滩上向巨大的飞鲨发起挑战，然后被飞鲨追撵着一边吐泡泡一边逃窜，酒杯岛的海贼众对此已经习以为常，甚至不务正业为斑鳐呐喊助威。  
于是龙骑士们还没捡到垃圾，先捡到一条被飞鲨堵在角落瑟瑟发抖的小斑鳐。  
等埃斯蒂尼安轻松击退飞鲨，小斑鳐立刻冲过来像小狗一样围着高大的龙骑士转圈圈，化身狗皮膏药贴着埃斯蒂尼安的长腿不放，怎么甩也甩不掉。埃斯蒂尼安十分不擅长应对他人过分亲密的接触，每每冷眼回应或出言嘲讽吓退对方，但这小斑鳐似乎不会解读人类的情绪，只顾着向救星示好，细长尾巴摇啊摇。埃斯蒂尼安几乎要落荒而逃了，他的搭档冒险者却趴在地上捶地大笑，根本看不到自己原地跳脚的模样。  
“我说你——快把这小东西弄走！”  
来了来了！冒险者掏出一颗丸子，小斑鳐见状浑身一颤，松开埃斯蒂尼安就地往泥沙里一埋，冒险者眼疾手快揪住小斑鳐尾巴，把它整只倒提起来，迅速把丸子塞进小斑鳐嘴里。  
碧甲族一直十分头痛这些好玩的年轻斑鳐，孩子正处青春期容易冲动惹事，不能放任不管，只好拜托冒险者好好教训离家出走的小家伙，以此让它们了解外面世界的可怕，并吃下苦药丸作为惩罚。  
埃斯蒂尼安听冒险者说过，他认为这种教育方式不可取，与其让斑鳐畏惧未知的危机，不如训练它们使之更加强大，才能更好地去面对一切困难。  
然后他对冒险者说，搭档，你很强大。  
冒险者却摇摇头，说从前我只是拿人钱财替人消灾。  
——现在呢？  
——有人让我明白我和他人的关系可以不是单纯的雇佣，而是同伴。  
——是他吧。  
——然而我明白得太迟，代价太大。  
——可你一直能在向前走，什么都不算太晚。  
——是啊，现在开始也不算太迟。  
冒险者看着他，笑容如星辰。

那小斑鳐被迫吃了苦药丸一点也不难过，反而蹭着冒险者的腿仰头张大嘴，看样子是要冒险者再喂喂它，卖萌打滚吐泡泡百般讨好，愈发显得黏人，冒险者无奈，只好再给了它一颗苦药丸。  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得这孩子大约傻了，哪有人自找苦吃呢。  
小斑鳐心满意足绕着冒险者转了几圈，忽然拍打肚子咕噜咕噜呕出一滩杂物。  
龙骑士们愣住了，不约而同向后退了一步。  
小斑鳐没有发觉二人的异样，翻腾一下轻盈的身体，从杂物堆中叼出一小块金属放在埃斯蒂尼安面前，摇头摆尾兴奋非常，可埃斯蒂尼安向它伸出手时立刻转身后跳落入海中，只露出一双眼睛静静观察龙骑士们，不一会儿就沉下水再也没浮上来。  
埃斯蒂尼安的手还停在原处，龙骑士浑身上下写满了不高兴：“我这是被一只平底锅嫌弃了？！”  
放宽心，搭档。冒险者拍拍肩安慰他。  
冒险者拾起小斑鳐留下的金属块，搓掉表面杂质发现那是一枚戒指，不知在海水中……或者斑鳐的肚子里泡了多长时间，戒指内圈残留一些浅浅的痕迹，可能是某些饱含深意的词句，更可能爱人的名字、从属者的印记，而顶端的蓝宝石明净无瑕，完美包裹住逝去的天空艳蓝，教人心神宁静不由凝视其中，仿佛深处还有一个光影斑驳的镜像世界——  
进入上千只海流星急遽的翻滚，  
下降自紫水天空，  
越过海湾那微光灼烁的红玉看台，  
请飞过来。  
来吧，如白日彗星，  
带着一长串并不云雾缭绕的词句，  
从伊修加德、掠过妖歌之海，在这晴朗的黄昏，  
请飞过来。  
（改编自伊丽莎白·毕肖普《致玛丽安·摩尔小姐的邀请函》）  
埃斯蒂尼安注视着海蓝宝石，平滑切面倒映出一双不属于自己澄澈的眼睛。  
那是他的眼睛。

文镇长老日复一日盘坐于碧水乡的入口，见证一次又一次寻宝众人结缘的始末。  
埃斯蒂尼安两手空空没好气交代自己寻宝无果，付丧声这种虚无缥缈的东西不如手里能抓住的实在，换个考验吧，比如做讨伐甲鲎、亲自做一顿海鲜锅之类的。  
“年轻人，莫要着急——”文镇长老慢悠悠说道：“付丧神因人而生，生于人心，每个人一开始都不明白自己的追求，因此我们需要与同伴结缘，一同寻宝才能大有收获——结缘仪式并不急于一时，若不能跟从内心的愿望，再珍贵的宝物也会黯然失色——”  
“说人话。”  
“有些事仅凭一人之力也难以完成，寻宝和结缘没甚区别——如果彼此不能坦诚相对，永远不可能结成缘分——”  
月色如歌，海浪谱曲，龟甲岛的热闹外人无法得知。冒险者无聊踢着石子等待同伴的消息，埃斯蒂尼安花费的时间比他预计的长了许多，他不禁疑惑龙骑士在碧水乡滞留的经历，然而龙骑士携风归来，勾着冒险者的脖子强行把人拖走：“那些乌龟认死理，跟他们简直说不通。我想了想，来日方长，大不了我先学习游泳，水战之术以后再说。”  
好吧，你开心就好。冒险者想点头，又被搭档揉乱了头发。  
“你给那个平底锅吃了什么？太缠人简直烦死了，要不是那些乌龟提醒我都没发现它一直贴在我的背上……这下乌龟们可高兴了，非说我正式成为了寻宝众的一员，这都什么乱七八糟的。搭档你给我好好解释，这件事你得负责。”  
冒险者拿出最后一粒“苦药丸”，趁埃斯蒂尼安不备直接塞进他嘴里，动作娴熟无比。  
微凉的甜腻从舌尖扩散，渐渐酥麻了口腔。  
……糖？


	6. 神说要有光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My world wouldn't be complete without you in it.

埃斯蒂尼安觉得伊修加德变化太大了，俨然从过去的山岳之都变为龙之都。  
是的，龙，到处都是龙，天上、地上，都是大大小小的龙，像一场冬雪过境，天地都换了模样。伊修加德的居民却不像过去那般视龙如洪水猛兽或仇敌，而是非常冷静地面对……也许他可以换个词，人们习惯了这样的生活，与龙共处的和平生活。  
神殿骑士团的骑士同往常一样巡视街道，唯一不同的是领队骑着一只四肢行走的小龙，其他士兵有序跟随。若是遇上突发事件，小龙在领队的授意下率先对着目标发出精准咆哮，直接将人击晕，骑士团的士兵再一拥而上逮捕犯人，人龙警戒小队转头浩浩荡荡开向地牢。  
路过他身边时，领队的士兵似乎认出了埃斯蒂尼安，立刻跳下龙背对这位苍天之龙骑士敬礼。埃斯蒂尼安一时想不起自己是否认识眼前的士兵，他应当是不认识的，曾经的自己一心扑在枪术训练上，从训练营到神殿骑士团期间与其他队员也没有什么来往，他能很好记住一个个要猎杀的龙族名字，却记不住一个个同门的名字。后来艾默里克强行打开埃斯蒂尼安的社交圈，龙骑士孤高的行事作风也没有得到多少改善，能让他准确喊出姓名的人按顺序排个列表，恐怕还没有一天的任务名单长。  
埃斯蒂尼安随意应付领队，目光又被另一番景象吸引了——一些传令兵打扮的士兵驾驶身型较为轻盈的双足飞龙，口中喊着“飞龙快递竭诚为您服务”的口号，而飞龙脑袋上戴着宽大的帽子，背上绑着各式各样的包裹，灵巧穿梭于大街小巷。  
某一瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安以为莫古力族集体从邮政行业下岗了。  
其中他注意到一个熟悉的小身影，卡尔·米克，可爱的小东西和另外一只不高兴双足飞龙奥尔·阿斯各自叼着一只哨子，指挥飞龙快递有序限速飞行，以免出现空中交通事故。  
不洁三塔的龙族集体搬家了吗？龙骑士觉得哈罗妮给他开了个玩笑。  
不止这些，他所处的以太之光广场面临库尔扎斯高地，向内接清贫凯旋门和云雾街，连通圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场和圣蕾内特广场，曾经因为龙族的到来这里是城内最重要的战场，如今成了伊修加德最热闹的平民市场，一些小型龙族也跟风支起了摊位，用龙堡的特产材料换取需要的报酬，有些龙族愿意支付报酬来找人帮忙清理身上要掉不掉的旧鳞片，省去自身摩擦岩石带来的火辣辣疼痛。有些好奇心大过天的龙族想尝试人类的食物，像特·伊斯拉那个小馋鬼，早就一头埋进美食山中啊呜啊呜吃得忘乎一切，怕是连自己是一条龙都给忘了。  
特·伊斯拉？不洁三塔的龙族真的全搬过来了？龙骑士开始怀疑这些都是海德林的恶作剧。  
皇都向外拓宽了不少巨大的平台，大型龙族选择在此起飞、降落，不少货物就地分拣、买卖，平民可以作为临时工获得部分酬劳。那些需要大量工兵和飞艇才能搬运的战略物资对龙族来说如同团团棉花，轻轻松松就能送到伊修加德以外的地点，而伊修加德基建需要的石材等物资在龙族的帮助下得以快速运达建筑工地，龙族中不乏当年参与修筑天极白垩宫、擅于城建的资历老龙，例如古林博斯蒂，正与泽梅尔前任伯爵塔雷松一道负责皇都新修工程。  
慢着，那只火龙不应该留在天极白垩宫监督海狸修复团的工作进展吗？怎么跟泽梅尔家的老狐狸一起跑回伊修加德了？  
还有奥尔·迪那个小家伙，似乎在古林博斯蒂的指导下很认真学习建筑知识……埃斯蒂尼安以为自己已经淡定了，但他看到那一群上蹿下跳的海狸时又不能淡定了。  
等等等等！天极白垩宫的龙族和莫古力族也都搬到伊修加德了吗？  
我一定是在做梦。  
埃斯蒂尼安闭上眼深呼吸，凛冽的风如刀片刮过肺部，雪粒粘粘裸露在外的皮肤，被体温融化成水渗入内衣，黏糊糊的细微触感，像小虫子在身上漫无目的地爬行，弄得他无法集中注意力。于是当他睁开眼，龙骑士依然身处于伊修加德的以太之光广场，传送水晶明亮的蓝色光芒映照在每个人脸上，模糊的轮廓仿佛历经千年风化的圆润石雕，显得沧桑而虚幻。

距离自己出走至今过去了多久呢？埃斯蒂尼安记得基拉巴尼亚山区可怖的城塞火炮，经他的魔枪贯穿成为废铁，如今红莲的炽热烈火还在燃烧，盐湖的晶体已经装成袋被源源不断运往乌尔达哈，王庭空中花园不知名的花儿目睹了蛮神的死亡，和城中人一起分享摇曳的美梦，而世界的大英雄准备踏上新的征程。  
对了，那位冒险者，光之战士，他的……搭档。  
“……想必您这次回到皇都另有安排，我们还有巡逻的任务，就不打扰您了。”  
“站住！”埃斯蒂尼安从回忆中惊醒，急忙拦住领队询问其他龙骑士的去向，以及——  
第二位，苍天之龙骑士现在何处？  
那领队想了想，回答龙骑士主要负责巡视翻云雾海，不过厄丝蒂安阁下因为特殊原因选择留在皇都，如今和希尔达阁下的警戒团一起负责皇都的安全。  
“而且有一件事您应该比我更清楚才是。”领队表情严肃，一字一顿说：“这个时代的苍天之龙骑士，只有阁下您一位。”

——为什么龙之力会在一介冒险者身上觉醒，为什么本应独一无二的苍天之龙骑士会出现两名……  
——哼……龙眼也真是随心所欲，竟然在同一时代选出两个苍天之龙骑士……简直像是在自寻毁灭。  
——住手！同一时代的两个苍天之龙骑士怎么能以枪相向！

果然从这里开始，他的记忆完全出现了偏差吗？  
伊修加德有不少形形色色的冒险者，如果他真如您所说是一名实力强大的英雄，为伊修加德立下赫赫功劳，应该无人不知无人不晓，然而您形容的那一位我从未听闻，非常抱歉。  
领队的话令他愤懑，当日云廊的决战这些人都忘了吗？！那可是、那可是……埃斯蒂尼安本想直接找艾默里克了解这座“伊修加德”，却被神殿骑士团的卫兵告知骑士长接受了圣龙使者维德佛尔尼尔的邀请前往天极白垩宫，而露琪亚和昂德卢两位副官留下代理事务。  
天极白垩宫？对，龙族对时间的认知和人类不一样，何况存活了上千年的七大天龙，圣龙说不定知道些什么。  
埃斯蒂尼安当即决定出发翻云雾海，先找那群海狸拿到呼唤圣龙的喇叭，再到天极白垩宫寻找圣龙了解真相。奇迹般的，他的口袋里竟装着一把破魔艇的钥匙，龙骑士喜出望外之余又陷入了深深的疑虑之中——当初为了讨伐尼德霍格，天钢机工房连夜赶制出两架破魔艇，他和冒险者就是靠着这破魔艇抵达了邪龙之巢，之后他把一架破魔艇当做私有的嘉奖留了下来，冒险者也留下了另一架，却很少拿出来使用——那家伙的人缘和实力数一数二的好，坐骑偏爱陆行鸟，后来连万龙之祖尘世幻龙也成为了光之战士的同伴，作为第一位乘龙凯旋的英雄，光之战士将会被永远载入伊修加德史册。  
他的搭档，这样一名大英雄，就这样轻易被人遗忘了吗？  
不对，有一个人绝对不会忘了他！  
埃斯蒂尼安掉头奔向福尔唐府邸，他还要再确认一件事。年迈的管家对龙骑士风风火火的拜访表现出惊讶，出于良好的教养老管家耐心安抚烦躁的龙骑士，向他说明埃德蒙阁下和阿图瓦雷尔阁下陪同骑士长出行天极白垩宫，如果有急事自己可以马上为他安排飞龙前往目的地。  
这些都不是重点，埃斯蒂尼安只想打听那个人的消息。意料之中，也是意料之外，福尔唐的老管家思索许久，貌似犹豫的摇摇头：“福尔唐家一直主张对外开放，也接待过许多冒险者，您说的这一位我确实没有印象……或许是我年老记性不好，但福尔唐家的事我每一件都会记得，如果他真是福尔唐家的贵客，我是不应该忘记的。很抱歉没能帮上您的忙。”  
“是我冒昧打扰了。”临走前，埃斯蒂尼安不死心回头多问一句：“巨龙首那边，我记得是……？”  
“埃马内兰少爷驻守在巨龙首营地。”  
等他赶到巨龙首，铠甲的缝隙挤满了碎雪，变得沉重不堪。  
埃马内兰接到通报时吓了一跳，以为出了什么他不知道的大状况，皇都特派出苍天之龙骑士前来视察。新任营地长官忐忑不安，虽说自己尚未建立什么功绩，但也没出什么乱子，努力努力再努力，咸鱼也能翻身！想到这，埃马内兰自我安慰挺挺胸膛，决心靠自己的力量应对皇都的特使。  
然而埃斯蒂尼安进门后自顾盯着大厅的墙壁，眼中燃着火仿佛要把石头烧出个洞来。  
……画像呢？埃马内兰听到龙骑士哑着嗓子问。  
“什、什么？什么画像啊……”  
他用长枪指着空荡荡的墙壁：“这里，奥尔什方的画像呢？”  
“那里并没有什么画像啊……”埃马内兰完全不知道发生了什么，只能据实回答：“我接管的时候没有改动任何一处摆设，就怕不小心丢了重要的东西……是真的我这里还有物品清单，你要信我！”  
那他人呢？  
谁？我认识吗？  
就是……他啊！  
不认识，真的不认识！巨龙首每日例行检查出入人员，奥诺鲁瓦会把这些人的名字和相貌特征登记在册，要是有这么一个人我应该会有印象，我有在坚持背下每天进出所有人的名字……  
哈罗妮啊，你让洪流中心的人们卷入了无人知晓的冰河深处吗？  
悄然如陨落的星星在天空中结束了生命。  
那些成堆的真实的叶子拖曳着继续漂流。  
它们无声地远去，溶化在大海的厅堂里。  
到底、到底是哪里出错了呢？  
龙骑士不再多说什么，拖着沉重的步伐离开。  
他视虚名如尘埃，并不代表他在乎的人不应得不到应有的荣耀。  
而神意之地一隅，破损的独角兽鸢盾倚靠一方墓碑，一束妮美雅百合静静躺在雪地上，因为冰霜凝固在即将衰败的一瞬间，像一把钥匙直指被暴风雪笼罩的伊修加德。  
“奥尔什方……朋友，我很高兴至少你还在，你的出现告诉了我这趟旅行的目的。  
或许你我相识太晚，但能一起并肩战斗……在我所熟知的那个世界中，哪怕只有一次……我感到非常骄傲。  
朋友，我很感谢你救了他……如你所说，他是你的希望，伊修加德的希望。  
他也是我的希望。  
可现在，我把他弄丢了……”

“喂，喂！龙骑士，你在发什么呆啊？”  
埃斯蒂尼安回过神，发现自己在慰灵碑前停了太久，肩头堆了厚厚一层雪。  
那只呼叫他的幼龙，奥恩·凯歪着脑袋打量传说中的苍天之龙骑士，两个眼睛一个嘴，看起来跟普通人类没什么差别嘛，可他体内寄宿的龙之力不容忽视，这种力量可以让龙骑士容易与龙族产生共鸣，并能增幅他们的情感。埃斯蒂尼安能感受到奥恩·凯心中的好奇，奥恩·凯也能感受到埃斯蒂尼安心底浓厚的疑惑的迷茫。  
还有一丝悲伤。  
奥恩·凯扑扑翅膀，他莫名觉得这种悲伤十分熟悉，似乎在什么地方见过、感受过，教他印象深刻……小家伙落在龙骑士的肩头，主动替埃斯蒂尼安扫去冰冷的雪，问他：“你怎么啦，发生了什么？从伊修加德出来我就一直跟着你，可你头也不回往前走，好像要去做什么大事一样，完全听不到我的声音。难道是我的咆哮魔力不足吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻笑一声：“小家伙还是那么吵闹啊……说吧，你怎么会在这里？”  
“爸爸让我多多观摩人类的生活，我就来啦。将来我可是要成为像爸爸那样、载着像你一样厉害的龙骑士翱翔的猛龙！当然需要好好了解未来的同伴嘛。”奥恩·凯豪气万丈，小小的身体装载了大大的梦想。  
埃斯蒂尼安却说：“你这话说的不对。”  
奥恩·凯一脸懵然：“哪里、哪里不对啦？”  
龙骑士纠正他：“不是我，是‘我们’，这世界上还有一个比我厉害的家伙，你不该把他忘了。”  
“什么、什么！最厉害的龙骑士不是你吗？”奥恩·凯争辩，“我、我听同伴说的，伊修加德最厉害的龙骑士是苍天之龙骑士，能够与龙并肩战斗、燃烧龙之力的骑士，就是、就是你啊。”  
“你错了，那并不是。他和我一样，一度作为苍天之龙骑士，这是龙眼的抉择。我当时还在想，尼德霍格真是睡糊涂了，竟敢小瞧了我，这才选了第二位苍天之龙骑士来同他决一死战吗。既然如此，我就要满足他的愿望，新仇旧恨一起做个了断。”他眺望尽头的苍穹禁城，忽然将长枪插入雪中就地坐下，正好与慰灵碑面对面。“后来发生的事却证明我和尼德霍格一样，我同样小瞧了我的那位搭档，那个单纯得有些死脑筋的家伙，在与邪龙决战之前，我们……你能想象吗，两名苍天之龙骑士彼此把枪相向……我掉下钢卫塔时认为这才是邪龙的阴谋，只要龙骑士中的最强者自相残杀，他就能轻松取得胜利。”  
“再后来，我们因相同的目的重新走到一起，我说过吧，他是个单纯又傻的家伙，我一心只想复仇，他一心只为保护别人，雅伯里克、奥尔什方、艾默里克，阿尔菲诺和那个拉拉菲尔族女士，然后……最后，伊修加德。”  
他不会说，身体被邪龙占据之后尼德霍格曾飞到天极白垩宫上方探听圣龙动向，恰好目睹了冒险者一行人向圣龙求助的过程。尼德霍格有意将双方对话一字不落传入他的意识，以此嘲笑人类不自量力，埃斯蒂尼安自然也听到了冒险者那句坚定的回复——  
为了拯救我的友人，请助我一臂之力。  
傻子，他说。尼德霍格居然也认同了。  
当邪龙的身躯缓缓倒下，埃斯蒂尼安已经做好了与邪龙之影同归于尽的准备，可当他看到冒险者和阿尔菲诺不顾一切向他奔来的身影，他忽然改变了想法。  
他想要再拼一把，拼一个活路出来。  
他没有放弃他，他也不能放弃自己。  
“战争结束，我就舍弃了苍天之龙骑士的称号，重新走一条路去寻找自我存在的意义。”  
“是嘛，你们人类真奇怪，总是冒出很多奇怪的念头，做出很多不一样的选择，对龙族来说我们只要记住最重要的事就好了。”  
他们纹丝不动观察那远方的故土，当时间和星辰紧张地进行正式的会晤——  
奥恩·凯提出最初的疑问：“龙骑士你还没有回答我的问题，你为什么感到悲伤啊？”  
埃斯蒂尼安反问他：“那你为什么叫‘奥恩·凯’？”  
“这是爸爸给我取的名字，意思是‘诞生于悲伤’……咦，为什么爸爸会给我取这样一个名字？”奥恩·凯微微长大了嘴，脑中突然涌现出一个陌生的记忆旋涡，将他带入黑暗的深渊，那里充斥着维德佛尔尼尔压抑的负面情感瞬间将他吞没，同时另一股温暖的力量拨开黏稠的悲伤，包裹他残留的意识将他送出旋涡。  
奥恩·凯眨眨眼，发现库尔札斯的风雪已经停歇，天际穹幕经雪水洗涤而澄净，露出了点点斑驳星辰。“我记起来了……爸爸他曾经失去了重要的伴侣，他一直追悔莫及，所以为我取名为诞生于悲伤。”幼龙没有犹疑，继续解释：“龙族的寿命近乎不朽，如果心怀悲伤孤单几百年，很可能会不堪负重而崩溃。现在爸爸身边有法乌涅姆阿姨陪着，他不再悲伤不再孤独，可这是什么时候的事呢，为什么我一点印象也没有？”  
“这个世界和我们所处的真实的世界不一样，大概就是我们最终期望的模样——一个人与龙之间没有隔阂，没有战争，可以和平共处的世界。我的朋友，这是一个多么完美的世界，却不是完整的世界。”  
没有他，这个世界是不完整的。  
龙骑士忽然释怀的大笑，起身顾不得拂去身上落雪，匆匆背起长枪走出几步，又回头对呆愣的幼龙说：“喂，小东西，要不要陪我一起去找他？”  
“什么、什么？”奥恩·凯磨磨牙思忖一会儿，恍然大悟：“我懂、我懂了！你要去寻找自己的伴侣了对吧，虽然我还没有到寻找伴侣的年纪，不过我可以帮你参考一下，就当观摩学习吧！”  
埃斯蒂尼安懒得纠正奥恩·凯的某个用词，反正没差。  
他抬手向身后的慰灵碑告别，也许过不了多久，他就会把他的搭档带回来了。  
再会，朋友。

妮美雅百合表面的霜雪融化，巨大的露珠亲吻柔嫩的花瓣，脉络清晰可见。  
花儿得到了新生，孕育生命迎接明天。

清晨的阳光过于温柔，光芒与河水交融的涟漪又分外刺目，远处的羔羊成群结队穿过塔奥卡勒河，脖子上的铜铃叮铃摇荡，与敖龙族的歌声汇成一支晨曦的牧羊曲。埃斯蒂尼安闻到奶香悠悠转醒，第一时间去摸枕下的长枪，见冒险者正在准备草原风味的早餐，包子。  
龙骑士哀叹一声跌回草甸，哈罗妮啊，这个月他不想再看见包子这种食物了。  
他那善解人意的搭档对食物的钻研执着得可怕，每天换着法折腾不同口味的包子，肉包子素包子荤素搭配包子，凡是草原上的食材，冒险者都要拿来尝试一遍，埃斯蒂尼安和鲶鱼精就成了这些包子的最终归宿地。  
没办法，那只负责做饭的鲶鱼精由于技法不够纯熟，做出的包子放倒了太多同族，光风院霁月痛定思痛，决定委托冒险者亲自示范如何蒸包子，势要研究出一款具有鲶鱼精特色的包子，作为祭典的特色小吃对外出售，提高大鲶大祭的知名度。  
“小哥，能者多劳，这也是文明开化的必然选择。”  
放屁，是你们傻。  
埃斯蒂尼安咕哝一声决定起床，慢慢挪到冒险者身后，环住对方腰部，额头贴在微热的背脊上。  
“我昨晚，做了一个奇怪的梦……”  
冒险者偏过头，勉强能看到一朵炸开的蒲公英，暗自决定今天去重逢集市买一把新梳子。他伸手向后随意揉揉伙伴的脑袋，示意继续说下去。  
“我和一条聒噪的龙开始了一段旅程，我们先去看望了雅伯里克，你还记得他吧……然后是占星台、巨石丘，还有钢卫塔。库尔札斯依旧在下雪，哪怕是晴天，堆积的雪足以没过膝盖，我一步步走上神意之地，奥恩·凯那小东西还嘲笑我不会飞真不方便……”  
冒险者点点头，身体也跟着微微颤抖。然后呢？  
“伊修加德发生了很大的变化，就是……大部分人希冀的那样，人和龙友好相处甚至共同生活，神殿骑士团和龙族一起巡视街道，邮递员乘坐飞龙送信，什么‘飞龙快递’名字好蠢……以及那三个小家伙，卡尔·米克、奥尔·迪和特·伊斯拉，他们在皇都学习人类的知识，哦不对，特·伊斯拉不算，他只会吃。”  
冒险者没忍住笑出声，背后的埃斯蒂尼安也哼哼笑起来。  
“去西部高地时我特地去看了征龙将像，毕竟那是最初的梦想，然而在目标实现的那一刻我并没有多开心……原本我就没打算活着回来。”龙骑士重重舒了一口气，咧咧嘴笑了：“既然活了下来肯定有更重要的事等着我去完成。抵达不洁三塔时奥恩·凯提出要和我比赛，看谁先到天山顶峰，你猜结果怎样？当然是我赢了，小东西没吃饱不长个，小翅膀乱飞还没我跳的远。不过翻云雾海那些海狸当真是逃跑的高手，最肥的那只猪跑得最快，我话还没说完呢一个个全消失不见了。”  
冒险者感叹看来不管在哪，埃斯蒂尼安永远是令莫古力族惧怕的存在呢。  
“我梦到艾默里克和龙族一起开会……这个场景大概太滑稽了，我想象不出艾默里克一个人对着一群看不出表情的高大龙族发表无聊感言的样子，所以等我们到达天极白垩宫的时候他们已经散会了。天极白垩宫似乎已经修缮好了，可我看不清楚，我也没有见过曾经辉煌的天极白垩宫是什么模样，梦里自然也看不到了。”  
冒险者宽慰他，没关系，将来总会有人能看到的。  
“梦里我没有去忆罪宫，这样和平的景象诗龙大约已经看到了。我去了魔大陆，之前我送给冰女的妮美雅百合还留在那里，算是我对她的一点敬意。”  
两人不约而同陷入沉默，冒险者目光投向绿茵尽头，越过高耸山脉，那是无垠的青空。  
“最后我到了云廊，想以此作为旅行的终点。我离开时的云廊完好无损，等我归来时却是残破不堪，是的这里才是最后的战场。当初我被邪龙之影支配时，切身感受到了尼德霍格因过度悲伤而堕入疯狂的心，那份绝望，与我失去家人和亲友时的绝望一模一样。这大约就是为什么他能轻易夺取我的躯体，支配我的意志，某种程度上说，我和尼德霍格是同一体，他是过去的我，而我是现在的他。”  
那位执着的骑士出示了一副铠甲，保护一个可怜的男人虚度的光阴，他就躺在废墟里。  
“现在回想，当初邪龙龙眼选择了两名苍天之龙骑士，不是玩笑，尼德霍格或许并非想要玩弄人类的命运，而是希望将自己从千年的孤独和绝望中解脱……无论怎样的结局，都该从这窒息的孤独里解脱出来了。”  
我也一样。  
“这次旅行最大的遗憾，就是没有你并肩而行，搭档。”  
所以，你愿意成为我的左眼吗？

冒险者终于转过身，无奈笑笑理顺他蓬乱的头发，递过来一屉包子和一杯香浓奶茶，轻声安慰说我不是在这里吗……先吃早餐吧，新做的包子，尝尝？  
这次的包子面皮较厚，埃斯蒂尼安狠狠咬了一大口，顿时浓稠奶香四溢，忽然一股热流冲入口腔，十分烫嘴，龙骑士一惊急忙拿开包子，只见厚重的奶油缓缓流淌而出，黏糊糊弄得满手都是。  
埃斯蒂尼安一脸嫌弃：“这是什么东西？你包了一整块奶酪？太腻了吧。”  
啊，奥罗尼部的也速根送来不少犏牛奶，我上次在光风院霁月的藏书中看到东方点心的一些做法，就想试试能不能把牛奶包在包子里。  
“搭档，离那些胖头鱼远点，你已经他们被带坏了。”  
哦……


	7. [n]oshk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题不shi是long乱yu码yo请放心食用(´･ω･`)

埃斯蒂尼安从未想过自己会轻易踏上归程。  
自己晕乎乎答应光风院霁月的请求时脑中一片迷雾，不知过了多久云雾散去，空降一座壮美庄严的龙之都，与他梦境中的伊修加德丝毫不差。龙，哪里都是龙，大大小小的龙，铺天盖地，而一条鲜红的双角巨龙突兀盘桓在大审门的入口，唯一的右眼如同浑浊的红宝石映照不见龙骑士的身影。埃斯蒂尼安穿着最初的腾龙铠甲孤身与之对峙，手中的盖博尔格还没有被邪龙的血污染，他心头一惊，下意识向一旁抓了一把——一颗龙眼。  
两颗龙眼同时盯着他，龙骑士顿时跌入黑暗的深渊。  
意识脱离肉体的过程并不是那么痛快，好像灵魂绑着一株轻飘飘浮草漫无目的游荡，等浮草的绒毛凋落殆尽，他也落到了一个完全空白的世界，四周都是刺目的亮光，照得人几乎睁不开眼，不分天地，不分时间，无边无际……

妖歌海宝贵的晴天，应该配上朗姆酒和踢踏舞，还有不会说话的蜂鸟。  
冒险者半蹲在同伴面前，关切询问埃斯蒂尼安是不是晕船了，要不要进船舱休息一下。  
龙骑士呆滞许久才想起他们之前答应了光风院霁月的委托——为了紧跟时代潮流举办大鲶夏日祭，鱼信希望在庙会上准备莫古力族、骨颌族和瓦努族最喜欢的美食作为特典，邀请远道而来的朋友与鲶鱼精同乐。这些蛮族本来就是冒险者顺手带过来的，冒险者自然接过了这个重要任务，埃斯蒂尼安则在出发前从背包里揪出一只偷渡的鱼信。鱼信认为自己作为大鲶大祭的负责人之一，应该全程参与协同帮助，不能把重活累活都交给热心肠的小哥，冒险者十动然拒，并表示不希望再次清理背包中鲶鱼精的呕吐物……于是两人一同登上返回艾欧泽亚的商船，如今正在穿越妖歌海域。  
埃斯蒂尼安终于捋清来龙去脉，闷闷应了一声，心里却在骂当初那个信誓旦旦保证不会晕船的傻子。  
他迷迷糊糊坐直身子，发现自己恍惚中抓住的龙眼就是冒险者的另一只手，后者冲他宽慰一笑，漂亮的蓝眼睛忽闪如蓝闪蝶的羽翼，他的搭档任由他抓着，试图单臂把这位高大的精灵拖起来。  
高密度风和水以太交汇而生的海洋填充这个星球千千万万的伤痕，让桅杆重新撑起倒挂的天幕，鸥鸟变作白帆的模样引诱塞壬纵声歌唱，人鱼窈窕的身姿蕴藏破坏之力，不由分说搅动漩涡抢夺海盗的宝藏。他见过一样的云海，强风、灵电、兽雷，无论何时，波涛倔强地悬挂在陈旧的灰色砖石之上，而龙骑士的眼睛是蓝灰色的圆石，他一个人的时候，浪潮冷漠地摇荡在那些圆石之上，如果此时把手伸过去，皮肤会灼烧，骨头会熔化。  
万幸的是他听到了那人熟悉的话语，就在他的身边，像一根飘浮而来的芦苇。逆着光他看不清冒险者的表情，只感受到额头传来对方手心的热度，他不由低下头蹭了蹭，肌肤摩擦令指尖燃起火苗，微小而令人心安的温暖细细描摹他的眉眼、鼻梁、唇线，顺着脸廓滑落喉结，安抚他疲倦的身躯。谁也无法拒绝这片刻的美好，埃斯蒂尼安也一样，他能做的就是去紧紧抓住对方，去用力贴近对方，多靠近一点、再多一点，甚至拥抱……这些并非他擅长的事，但只要是那个人，贪心一点又有什么关系呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安确实这么做了，突然用力将冒险者拽入怀中，两条手臂像坚不可破的栅栏，瞬间锁住任何可以逃生的出口，把他的猎物紧紧困在这座密不透风的监牢，胸腔中急剧跳动的心脏大概算是幸存的活物，耳畔粗重的喘息是狱卒刻意留下能够与外界交流的铁窗——  
埃斯蒂尼安？！埃斯蒂尼安你……你还好吗？作为囚徒冒险者挣扎无果，一时茫然，只得抵着坚硬的胸膛大口吞吐风沙、草木灰、汗水和大草原香辛料混合的苦咸味道，然而他的呼吸也随之变得灼热，裸露的皮肤愈加滚烫，想要从伙伴身上寻求缓解……那些耀眼的鳞片正在生长，最后会变成坚硬的冰蓝铠甲，横生的骨头还在孕育巨大的双翼，张开便是锐利的红色枪刃，更为麻烦的是彼此体内的龙之力为此躁动，跃跃相互呼应，将要冲破血肉屏障的阻拦融为一体，从此不分你我，直到星球陷入永眠。  
莫名的，他想到了圣龙和圣女。  
冒险者觉得自己仿佛是烈火中的石头，一滴水就能令他理智破裂。  
“……你别动，让我抱一会儿……”说着，埃斯蒂尼安把手按在搭档的后脑勺上，不让对方看到自己现在的表情。  
正好，冒险者也不想让伙伴看到自己现在的模样，他也不知道现在的自己是什么模样，大约一样丢人。  
他们身上的鳞片，那最重要的美，枪尖刚刚打磨完成。

“搭档，有一件事你必须知道。”  
库尔札斯高地迎来一片玫瑰金的黄昏，龙骑士身姿挺拔如雪原的云杉，细雪摩挲狰狞铠甲的棱角，微风环绕黄金色的晶尘起舞，显得柔软而梦幻。  
“不管是梦境还是现实，我都去了神意之地。”埃斯蒂尼安眺望北方巍峨城塞，尽管那里只剩一个破败的空壳，月神梅茵菲娜与战神哈罗妮遥遥相望，慈爱和战争并存的土地，喜剧和悲剧在这座遗迹交替上演。  
“当初你挡在雅伯里克的前面、对我拔枪相向，除了愤怒，我竟然有些兴奋，因为你是龙眼选择的第二位苍天之龙骑士——我想要践踏雅伯里克所保护的所有东西，更想要亲自证实你的实力……无论我是否被龙眼的力量迷惑，我的确对你动了杀心。”  
龙骑士的抉择只为达到目的。  
“如果你不能成为与我一同对付邪龙的力量，我也不会让你成为阻碍我复仇的威胁。这就是我当时的唯一念头。”  
冒险者微微睁大了眼睛，却没有表现出太多的惊讶，相反的，他那过分的豁达总是让人无可奈何。  
那些被虚假蛮神精炼的骑士纷纷倒下的时候，光之战士仅仅是闭上眼无声叹息。  
埃斯蒂尼安，冒险者笑笑，说，可我相信你。  
“我对别人从来没有抱着别的期待，但你不一样。我们成为搭档，直到屠龙结束，你已经救了我两次……不，也许不止，如果再加上我的私心。”  
话一出口，埃斯蒂尼安忽然攥紧拳头，像是下了很大的决心。  
“我选择抛却过往但不会否认自己曾经的所作所为，如今再回头谈感恩或报答反而显得矫情，但我不会轻易放下这柄魔枪。不仅是为了兑现最初对长枪许下的誓言，以及这身铠甲的祝福……还有你。”  
“我要保护你。搭档，这是我的私心。”  
龙骑士所钟爱的海蓝宝石破碎了，像月光一样闪烁不定。  
冒险者的笑有些惨淡，依然轻声向他道谢。  
龙诗战争结束后，我和你一样，开始了一场属于自己的旅行……为了悼念朋友，也为了寻找未来前进的方向。  
一开始我不是奔着英雄的身份而选择冒险，我想要一段全新的旅行，能够成为人们口中的英雄完全是个意外——但因此结识了你们，然后并肩战斗，这才是我生命中最大的收获，而在失去挚友之后……或许从这一刻起，我才意识到我从来没有去思考“我”存在的真正意义……  
过去的我一直被动前进，现在的我也该做出自己的选择了。  
哪怕某一天我不再是你们心中的英雄，我也要去守护重要的同伴。  
包括你，埃斯蒂尼安。  
“这不冲突。”  
龙骑士理直气壮：“你保护别人，我保护你。”  
冒险者一愣，脱口而出但我更希望你能好好爱惜自己……  
“你也一样，搭档。”埃斯蒂尼安伸手小心抚去伙伴眼角的冰粒：“我不想变成奥恩·凯口中因为孤单而心怀悲伤几百年的龙，我也不会让你变成那样。”  
冒险者看着他，看着月色倾泻在灰色的圆石上面，脉脉的流水荡起涟漪，而宝石的碎片沉在河底，最终两者合二为一。  
冒险者噗一声笑出来，龙骑士跟着弯起嘴角，像独木舟骄傲抬起的船头，月下相互扶持的战斗究竟能走到哪一步，谁也看不到，至少能把握住眼前的幸福，就够了。

“搭档，其实还有一件事……我们能不能不要像库尔札斯胡萝卜傻傻的插在雪地里一动不动？”  
两颗黑皮萝卜面面相觑，随即摇头晃脑甩掉盔甲上的积雪。  
“走吧，先别管那些胖头鱼的晚餐，我们去阿德内尔占星台——雅伯里克做的洛夫坦山羊汤味道还不错，尝尝？”  
埃斯蒂尼安长腿一跨走在最前面，冒险者回头看了看早被落雪掩盖痕迹的来路，快步跟上同伴。  
他们一起朝着龙星闪耀的方向前进。


	8. 大鲶夏日祭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇  
> 手和脑子不是一个系统的che

光风院霁月认为，在夜间点亮灯火，远离黑暗，文明才会发展至今。  
也就是说，彻夜举行祭礼，正是文明的体现！

暮晖之民第一次听说夏日祭——那个用千万灯笼、焰火编织的瑰丽夜空、妆点月神娜玛往日素净的面庞，暮晖之母看了也会露出热切的笑容，而华丽的神轿和高大的花车缓缓巡游街道，人们载歌载舞热闹胜于白昼，晨曦之父会把这一切如实告诉太阳神阿吉木，获得他赞许的眼神。这些灯笼与旗帜一同悬挂在帐篷上方，成为向神明传递美好心愿的桥梁。草原游牧人民心思单纯，绘制的灯笼除了太阳和月亮，还有如棉花糖松软的羊群和四肢飞扬的骏马，以及同样背负武器战斗的小人儿。  
鲶鱼精不甘落后，鱼信工匠之魂熊熊燃烧，现场制作了一只巨大的空白灯笼，并提供画笔和颜料，鼓励全民参与。  
埃斯蒂尼安叼着画笔思考许久，干脆照着搭档的侧脸随便涂了几下，被奥恩·凯误认为那是云海特产飘浮蛋。  
冒险者听到幼龙求饶的喊叫，默默将伙伴的肖像修改为莫古球球。  
伊修加德的盟友们在龙骑士的帮助下拿到了品种多样的家乡美食，于是纷纷开设小吃摊，招呼远东之国的朋友们近距离感受艾欧泽亚风情一角——  
啥都吃左挑右选，决定首推骨颌族共同的至爱：“嘁嘁嘁……超级松软、无敌好吃的南加蛋烧，哥布林也喜欢的美味，都来尝尝吧！”  
莫古莫莫大胆拿出了长老莫古灵的私藏：“世界上最最最好吃的库啵果做成的库啵果糖，莫古愿意和大家一起分享库啵！”  
利努瓦利拍拍胸脯，表示瓦努族也有引以为傲的料理：“走过路过的朋友们，试试这如旭日般完美的特制菜丸子，令人怀念的味道就像遥望风化之石一样，相信吃过的你们会永远笑容满面。”  
而负责做饭的鲶鱼精蠢蠢欲动，噗噗噗摆出了各种馅料的包子。  
光风院霁月奋笔疾书，记录大鲶大祭开办新新夏日祭礼的重要一天。  
“据云雀斋所著的《云雀偶笔》记载，远东之国举行夏日祭时平民多会穿着一种名为浴衣的服装。作为红洲的传统服饰，材质柔软单薄，无论色彩和花式的搭配都充满了夏天的清凉。”  
埃斯蒂尼安却对这种胯下生风的服饰嗤之以鼻，龙骑士长年与龙对战，需要能够抵御任何攻击的坚硬铠甲，兼顾一定的韧性，方便他一次又一次灵敏强力的出击。而龙血制作的甲胄可以增强体内龙之力的威力，对龙骑士而言铠甲就是他的皮肤，必须完美覆盖全身每一处细节。  
浴衣这种煎蛋卷火腿的设计，大概只有渡渡鸟才想得出来。至少埃斯蒂尼安是这么认为的，他正在努力把带子缠得更紧一些，然而并没有什么用。  
白天冒险者胡编了一个借口，像哄骗野猫那般让埃斯蒂尼安到河里滚了一遭洗了个干净，顺手拿走他湿漉漉的旧衣物，趁机让龙骑士穿上鱼丽编织的新浴衣，美其名曰“感受异国文明的熏陶”。这个小东西如今一肚子坏水，给伙伴准备了一套相配眸色的灰蓝织物，自己倒裹上明亮的大红，与那群穿着鲜艳法被的鲶鱼精混在一起热热闹闹堪比朝日的霞光。  
埃斯蒂尼安有时会羡慕搭档的好脾气、好人缘，那家伙无论在哪身边总有一群真心实意的朋友，并且从不吝啬伸手拉别人一把——龙骑士答应他会试着用长枪拓宽自己狭窄的世界，却不会答应自己也戴上大鲶鱼头套载歌载舞与众乐乐。  
近龙者赤近鲶鱼精者傻，龙骑士拒绝。  
光风院霁月情到深处抹一把热泪，欣慰看着不远处随着鼓点搔首弄姿的鲶鱼精歌舞队，继续书写：  
“经过不懈努力，本应生长在苦寒之地的轻飘飘浮草终于在太阳神草原扎根，艾欧泽亚文明的种子得以发芽开花。我，光风院霁月，有幸见证了东西文明完美融合的过程——鲶鱼精一族在三位朋友的帮助下拥有了属于自己的文明之舞，可以预见，这支舞蹈将会随着大鲶大祭声名远扬。七年祭礼只是东方文明进程的一小步，却是鲶鱼精文明开化的一大步，我相信未来一片光明，我也希望我的朋友们可以与我一起创造奇迹！”  
埃斯蒂尼安忍不住多看了几眼传说中的友谊之舞，怎么看怎么觉得鲶鱼精们只是在集体挠痒痒。  
同样的动作套在冒险者身上又是另一番风景——最醒目的五指悬崖围绕一片林木根茎交错的浅滩，咸湿的汗水从这里溢出，倒挂淌向衣袖滑落露出的结实小臂，饱满力量的肌肉如同隆起的山丘，张弛有度的线条延伸进入衣褶，而薄薄一层红色植被暗示山脉的走向，那里是被盐湖侵蚀的砂岩峡谷、微光闪烁的小麦原野、未经打磨的圆润丘陵……再往下植被突然割裂，一度暴露赤裸的土地，远峰绵延深邃，掩盖在云里雾里，终于看不真切。  
我能辨认一星里外懦夫吊桥的绳索，  
我能清点晨曦王座采集晚霞的旗帜，  
月神沙漠如此宁谧，裸露乳色肌肤，  
你在这里，还有星辰随着指尖飘移。  
而当龙骑士抬起目光对上大鲶鱼头套那一双炯炯有神的大眼睛时，埃斯蒂尼安最终还是选择低下头，扶额无声大笑。

塔奥卡勒河支流缓缓穿过维亚吉儿古巢，送来了温顺的水元精。这些小家伙散发着微弱的荧光，或摇曳或打旋，汩汩水声被光滑的石壁放大数倍，好像在偷偷吟咏欢乐的歌谣。  
龙骑士不会唱歌，跟着巨岩顶上闹腾的大鲶大祭乐哼了几句，就听到冒险者咯咯笑了起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安说：“舞跳得不错嘛。”  
冒险者歪了一下脑袋，似乎在思考伙伴夸奖的对象，末了笑笑回答说鲶鱼精们……光风院霁月、鱼信和鱼丽他们对待祭礼确实非常认真。  
“我在说你……你的手很好看，如果能握着一把长枪就更好。”  
他半裸着蹲在河道中央，赤脚踩着细沙铺平的河底，正在搓洗被汗液浸透的浴衣，埃斯蒂尼安的话如同水流从指缝间滑过，或多或少留下一些细腻的触感，在掌心，也在心头。冒险者已经习惯只拿取他应得的报酬，而其他附赠的礼物……也许应该换个词语，他的荣誉、名声，比起那些足以刻在历史丰碑上的事迹，冒险者大约会选择陆行鸟的尾羽，至少他可以做一只毛绒绒的玩偶，抱在怀里美美睡上一觉。  
跳舞这种小事，他确实感受到一颗轻飘飘浮草的种子长在心头，已经悄悄的生长，有些痒痒的。  
等会儿你可以展示一下伊修加德的舞蹈？冒险者提议，同时他低下头盯着脚趾间波光藏匿的空间。利努瓦利会很高兴的，她是个好姑娘，非常喜欢跳舞。  
“你应该把艾默里克请过来，那家伙在当上骑士总长之前，一直以舞技闻名于贵族圈子，不少小姐被他迷得神魂颠倒，简直就像一群喝醉的山克芹尼。”  
作为烜赫一时的苍天之龙骑士，作为骑士总长的好友，埃斯蒂尼安从不缺少贵族舞会的邀请函，然而龙骑士觉得这种无聊的集体求偶行为纯粹浪费时间，随手把信函丢进火盆，久而久之，再也没人给他送邀请函了。  
这段逸闻随着龙骑士使命的完成沉入贵族的红酒杯，冒险者自然不知道。那你呢？冒险者问伙伴。  
埃斯蒂尼安眉头皱了一下，坦荡承认：“我不会跳舞。不过我跳得很高，如果你想看我演示新的枪术，我会更开心的。”  
我可以教你跳舞。冒险者挠挠头，露出诚恳的微笑。你得教我新的枪术。

长期与龙族对战，即使是穿心枪盖博尔格也不可避免会有磨损。埃斯蒂尼安听过某个嗜酒如命的一流武器工匠的名声，却不想这位天才沉迷制作究极水壶不可自拔，而龙骑士求人不作第二次，干脆自己搜集白云母制作磨刀石，用以打磨盖博尔格的枪刃。  
用钝的武器要先放在水中浸泡一段时间然后再磨，边磨边浇水，保证降温和润滑，这样既容易磨，磨得锋利，又可以延长武器的使用寿命。  
盖博尔格经尼德霍格的龙血浇灌扭曲成为威力更加强大的魔枪，普通的磨刀石已经不能满足这柄魔枪的需求，然而埃斯蒂尼安认为现在还不算是打磨盖博尔格的好时机，先将另一柄长枪提上打磨日程。  
大红的浴衣随着河水顺流而下，堵塞在狭窄的河口，水元精们轻巧越过障碍，仿佛无事发生。可惜它们感受不到人类声带的振动，否则便会立刻领悟一首欢愉之歌。龙骑士则在泥泞中悠然前进，那隐藏在挡风巨岩下的纠缠沼泽林并不能成为阻碍他的存在，相反的，他饶有兴趣用枪头缓慢顶开盘绕错杂的根茎，一番探索收获两袋饱满的种子，正好解去旅途的饥渴，还有一截尚未打磨的枪头，于是龙骑士欣然照单全收，而他坚信沼泽深处蕴藏着丰富的矿产，那里盛产的细腻矿石才能制作出足以匹配这柄长枪的优质磨刀石。  
最初的开拓需要足够的耐心，尤其是冒险者这种天然的质地，容易出水但摩擦力较大，而且第一次前推很少能够马上找准方向，打磨容易受阻，还好龙骑士愿意在准备阶段多花点时间，扶着搭档柔韧的腰浅浅试探合适的角度，却在后拉过程中故意加大加深动作力度，硬生生把磨刀石带出水来，得到足够润滑的同时枪刃升温，兼与内壁的快速摩擦陡生燥热，磨刀石本身也会变得烫手。  
冒险者下半身被埃斯蒂尼安双腿卡住动弹不得，上半身只得向前贴紧石壁，背脊恰好挺成一个优美的弧形，臀部微微翘起方便了龙骑士的磨制。石壁上凝结的水气因他灼热的呼吸化成水滴，钻入眼眶里让他的眼睛酸涩而无法睁开，漏逃的水珠顺着肌肤淌下，挂在乳尖上摇摇欲坠，冰凉的、微小的刺激像植物的根茎深入胸膛扩散腠理，与下体饱满的胀热形成鲜明对比。原本黑暗的环境令感官功能得以放大，这下浑身细胞变得更加敏感。他听得见水元精的低喃，呼啾呼啾的抱怨比黑衣森林妖精发出的尾音黏腻，还有隔壁洞穴象魔漫无目的的徘徊，巨大的踏步声结结实实碾压他的心脏，身体为之战栗不已……  
他的呻吟闷在嘴里，无数次战斗教会了他忍耐，不管遭受多么大的痛楚，也要把这份痛感压制到和羽毛同等重量的程度，再表达出来。  
事实上，水元精不会说话，象魔因为朵洛衣楼不眠不休的祭礼不胜其烦，早已搬家。  
觉察到搭档正在分心，龙骑士不满地掐住冒险者的枪头，突然战术性的回避，紧接着一击全力破碎冲——冒险者一时晕眩，原本抵在石壁上的手不由松开向下滑落，被埃斯蒂尼安一把捞住摁在怀里，对方的枪刃趁机在磨刀石上狠狠来回拉动，而充足的水分并没有起到降温的作用，埃斯蒂尼安的长枪愈发滚烫，磨制的频率一发不可收拾。冒险者觉得自己根本就是一块打火石，真正被打磨的是这具躯体，好像每一寸皮肤都要燃烧起来，从身下一路燎原而上，摧枯拉朽烧毁他的理智，他干脆放弃抵抗任由埃斯蒂尼安摆弄，龙骑士从背后欺身压上，两人如同齿轮紧紧咬合。原本窜上头脑的热量迅速倒流集中在长枪尖端，冒险者后知后觉握住枪身，不料埃斯蒂尼安抢先一步，连他的手掌一同握紧。在枪术上，无论哪一方面，前苍天之龙骑士对时机的预判十分准确。冒险者怒斥对方的名字，挣扎着扭动身体，两边同时磨制的结果，手中的枪蓄势待发，体内的枪已经达到难以想象的深度。  
埃斯蒂尼安偏偏在这时表现出过人的隐忍，扣着冒险者另一只手贴上平坦的腹部，似乎在探索什么，如果可以，他希望这里藏着一个崭新的小生命。现实却是，“我在这里，搭档，感受到了吗？觉得舒服就叫出来，我想听。”他含着搭档的耳垂，如同品尝一颗熟透的罗兰莓，血液中安分许久的龙之力无声翻涌，那原始的、最初的本能渐渐苏醒，得到并占有，龙骑士一个也不能落下。冒险者被他说得满脸透红，咬着牙撑着手臂想要站起来，瞬间龙骑士凶猛的情绪浪潮咆哮着打他一个措手不及，膝盖一软重重跌回埃斯蒂尼安怀里，被尖枪再度贯穿的疼痛使他下意识绷紧身子，一股强烈的快感过后水火交融，他的腿间一片黏稠的温凉。而龙骑士炙热的枪头对着深处释放龙炎，带来一阵阵火辣辣的疼，冒险者脑子有些迷糊，内里只凭肌肉记忆收缩，饱满的余韵送出迟来的舒爽，他不禁胡乱猜想那粗物是不是融化在了里面，完全填补了高潮后的空虚。  
埃斯蒂尼安的话语擦过耳畔：“你要是继续保持沉默也没关系，我听得见你的心声……你很享受，搭档，你的身体可比你诚实多了。”  
龙骑士舔去掌心的腥膻液体，舌头灵活游走在冒险者的后颈，那里是一处尚未风化的源区岩石，微隆的麦色石头略微粗糙，他便用牙齿去啃咬、用唾液加速侵蚀，使其剧烈战栗碎成粉屑，被盐水冲泡变为黏着的胶结物，在凝固成为新的坚硬岩石之前多留下一道醒目的印记——冒险者的身体已经经历过无数战斗的风化、剥蚀、沉淀，像河床一样纵横的痕迹，像沟壑一样深浅的伤疤，构成了这片土地独有的地貌。  
龙骑士勇猛而不会冒进，进攻前往往需要熟知各种地形，了解目标所在才能直捣邪龙。现在冒险者已经在他的掌握之中，被他这双布满茧子的大手使劲揉搓脱力，再抚平每一寸褶子，将或急促或微弱的喘息从唇瓣间强行挤出，眼眶也湿漉漉的滴下液体——埃斯蒂尼安试着尝了尝这种咸湿的天然饮料，比起教皇厅御用的乳制品，腻味的甜牛奶曾让他浑身打颤，龙骑士庆幸自己并不是一名忠实的甜党，他可以接受任何尚且可口的食物，如今当一个偏执的咸党也不赖——他强硬扳过搭档的下巴，直接从唇缝中汲取饮品，而后他很快听到幼兽的呜咽，那个隐匿在岩石缝隙间的活物，无处躲闪龙骑士的追捕，最后被他的舌纠缠着强行拖出大半，挣脱后又被牙尖咬住了，只能黏糊糊的流着水。  
被抓捕的小东西断断续续发出意味不明的音节，埃斯蒂尼安为此睁开眼好好欣赏他的狩猎成果，他首先看到那一对浸泡在海水中的蓝宝石，倒映红玉海的绀碧晴空和紫水宫的深邃海沟，从天入海，世界的中央只有他一个人的身影，可以韬尽万物的镜像空间，龙骑士的肖像无限放大，直至溢出……  
冒险者伸手抚上他的脸庞，整个人松松软软贴靠在他的怀里，将模糊的边缘补全，垂落的银发连同水元精滑过的荧光编成一支明亮的河流，重新补满彼此间过多的空白。  
两个不懂接吻的笨蛋只会顺从本能亲近彼此，野兽般的咬噬是常态，口腔里总要带着一丝铁锈的味道，然后像婴儿那样贪婪地吮吸汁液的混合物，从下巴滑到喉结，感受皮肤下血管跳动的张力，龙骑士捕捉到了另一个充满活力的猎物。埃斯蒂尼安没忍住咬了一口，冒险者吃痛倒吸冷气，抬手狠心敲打一把这只大型猫科动物的脑袋，实际上对玩心大发的长须豹而言，这般下手跟小猫崽子的肉球戳一戳差不多。  
埃斯蒂尼安埋在他脖颈间品尝鼠尾草的余香，打心底第一次感激那些鲶鱼精如此用心筹备祭礼，尤其是浴衣这款衣服。他哼哼笑笑：“精神不错嘛，再来一次。”  
冒险者没好气睨了他一眼，换用手肘后撞对方的腹部，说那你也让我咬一下。  
这不算什么过分的要求，埃斯蒂尼安不介意两位龙骑士坦诚相对，他们之间也不是第一次举枪相向，优秀的武器总要经过砥砺才能上战场。冒险者的脸却熟透成了晶亮苹果，对方的魔枪过于刺激视觉，他干脆埋在伙伴肩头，假装自己是一只孵蛋的龙，心安理得享受龙骑士的服务。于是埃斯蒂尼安的手指翻越了背部粗糙的砂岩山谷，逡巡在微微起伏的小麦田腹肌，流连于柔软的肚脐，突如其来的按压惹得冒险者急喘连连——脖子上忽然一紧，这小东西说到做到，咬得一点也不含糊。埃斯蒂尼安用力箍紧冒险者，他重新执起魔枪，准备开始第二次打磨，却不去理会搭档那已经直立的枪刃。  
冒险者舔舔牙，发觉龙血的腥味意外甘甜，相较于初次的顺从和被动，这一回他主动勾住伙伴的脖子，随着埃斯蒂尼安的打磨上下摇晃身子，手指插入发辫不自主的抓挠，被束缚的编队分散成游卒，泼洒了满目星辰。白天他好不容易说服伙伴为祭礼打扮一番，重点仔细打理那一头张狂的银发，为了符合夏日祭的清凉，冒险者向敖龙姑娘们请教如何编发，然而埃斯蒂尼安对复杂的花样不感兴趣，一个简单的马尾便算完事。  
银河天悬，他抓一把星光塞进嘴里咀嚼，薄荷淡淡的清凉充斥鼻腔，一丝一缕似乎有着雪的气息，黏着龙骑士皮肤来自遥远山岳雪都的味道。冒险者熟悉这种味道，一丢儿窝在他刚刚咬出来的齿痕之间，他曾驾驶黑色陆行鸟穿过库尔札斯高地，迎着暴风雪颠簸飞翔，他不得不抱紧他的伙伴防止自己被凛冽的寒风吹落，就像现在这样，他在加剧的晃动中搂住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，小腿向里侧勾紧龙骑士的腰稳住身形，而他的枪头蹭着对方的腹部，只能小幅度磨制尖端，快感远不及挠痒蚊虫叮咬的包。冒险者伸手想要自己解决，而埃斯蒂尼安一把抓住他的手搭回肩膀上，托着搭档圆润的臀将人稍稍抬起，低头舔弄胸前的紫葡萄，舌尖同步身下的进攻一次次顶撞肿胀的果肉，仿佛这里也能榨出美味的果汁，叼着一处吸吮直到冒险者漏出绵绵甜腻的气音，龙骑士才算尽兴，转头去品尝被冷落的另一颗果子。  
尽管体内的长枪滑出去一截，余下长度也足以让他崩溃，最深处被强制打开的疼痛还在……疼，就是疼，又干又涩，如同烈火烧过的荒地，需要水分重新滋养。龙骑士的枪尖却不知疲倦持续直击被热流泡得酥软的磨刀石，像是要将他完全击碎一样。冒险者眼前渐渐起了迷雾，齿缝间的呻吟越来越清晰，他感觉每呼出一口气身体就会流失一点水分，内里的火又因埃斯蒂尼安的过分活跃再次燃起，肠道一片荒芜，五脏六腑摇摇欲坠，气管也迎来了旱灾。他双手捧着龙骑士刀削似的面庞，对方停止了进食，灰色圆石的眼睛没入欲望之海，幽暗深邃。  
他凝视着深渊，深渊也在凝视他。  
他忽然垂下眼，故意回避对方过激的期盼，伸出舌尖挑落埃斯蒂尼安下颚悬挂的汗珠，卷入口中，他毫无章法亲吻那些迷失在皮肤表面的微光，更胜蛮族虔诚地收集遗落的水晶，他的下巴长了一片浅浅的鸦青色，短小的胡茬轻轻挠过龙骑士的嘴角，擦过鼻尖，蹭过脸颊……龙骑士自然不会轻易放过这个机会，张嘴便咬住他的下唇，蛇一样狡猾的舌头从贝齿间钻入，缠上方才卖弄乖巧的同类，连拖带拽拉出狭小的巢穴。主旋律节奏鲜明而鼓点闷重，清脆的变奏曲无论速度、力度、音色等重新加工，二重水声交错，配上喘息和弦渐入佳境。冒险者却不满一成不变的主调，扭动身体调整身下的鼓点，即使是粗制的打磨，枪刃与磨刀石的合奏也能谱成韵律十足的民谣，然而他心急忽略了伙伴的感受，像一截刚刚擦拭松香的弓毛，一昧枯燥的摩擦并不能马上奏出和谐的乐章。  
微烫的胸膛互相磨蹭，血管中的龙血隔着肌肉相互传递热量，两颗心如同竞争一般快速跳跃，对方断续低喘的热气不时撩拨他的神经，坚硬的果核有意无意擦过他的乳尖，挺直的枪端像蘸水的画笔随意描摹，在他的腹肌划下透明的痕迹。埃斯蒂尼安暗骂一声，在冒险者试图把精灵的尖耳塞进嘴里前，他猛地爆发一声沉重的龙啸，以捕猎者的姿态将目标压倒在地，龙骑士的长枪变为龙的尖牙，毫不留情撕咬猎物的血肉，利齿大力插入内里咬合紧致再用力拽出，连带拉出粉色的嫩肉，高强度的冲击将剩余顽强的壁垒撞成泥浆，噗噗吐着泡沫。  
冒险者眼前的世界突然天地颠倒，惊得两眼一白，回过神时发现自己置身于波涛震荡之中，他的笔端已经疲软垂下，而他的海浪涂鸦画在埃斯蒂尼安的胸口，绕是有过一次经验，他依然涨红了脸，不管当下自己险恶的境地也要抹除那些白色颜料。埃斯蒂尼安看穿了搭档的心思，一手制住他胡乱挥动的双手，另一只手将白浊涂抹在冒险者身上，肩颈、胸膛、腹部，捞起连接处溢出的部分抹上大腿，甚至膝窝，他握住瘦削的脚踝，饶有意味盯着绷紧的脚趾，那五个弱小又可怜的小家伙一刻也没停止颤抖，而他的搭档仍是强装镇定时不时关注他的动作，居然还有力气抵御下方的攻势，看来休息得不错。  
“看清楚了，搭档，现在该轮到我了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安将冒险者双腿分别按在两侧，呈完全打开的姿态，整个人附身压下——大片黏稠把二人粘在一起，由里到外严丝合缝。冒险者想吐槽伙伴方才的恶趣味，一开口却连对方的名字也喊不完整，头几个轻音都被龙牙顶成了喘息，中间的重音因牙齿打颤碾碎成渣，最后的尾音拐弯了一个调反而吐了出来，听起来像是小奶猫软绵绵的喵喵叫声。  
龙骑士不合时宜的想，尼德霍格能在龙巢饲养小熊猫，他独占冒险者一时又怎样？

人群散去之后，光风院霁月终于发现失踪许久的龙骑士们，急忙踩着小碎步啪嗒啪嗒奔过去准备“兴师问罪”，然而他的胡须用力抖了三抖——这是危险的信号，光风院霁月毕竟是脑补过大场面的文明鲶鱼精，十分擅长阅读空气，面对此情此景他选择沉默，自认睿智的目光来回打量大号龙骑士和他手上打横抱貌似熟睡的小号龙骑士。  
热心小哥今晚穿的好像不是这件灰蓝色的浴衣吧？尺寸也不对啊，怎么看都应该是大个子身上这套红色较短的才对。那么问题来了，大个子怎么穿着热心小哥的衣服？不会觉得别扭吗？？？  
怎么还有一股南加蛋的腥味？  
“有事？”虽然可以直接迈开腿跨过挡路的鲶鱼精，埃斯蒂尼安今晚心情不错，出于礼貌先问候一声。  
“你们两个跑哪去了？花火大会都结束了，鱼信可是精心制作了祭礼焰火，还到处找你们呢。这样不打招呼就跑掉未免太失礼了吧。”  
“抱歉，我们一时兴起切磋枪术，忘了时间。明天我会亲自和那只胖头鱼道歉。”说完，龙骑士大步绕过光风院霁月向帐篷走去。  
光风院霁月却追在后面扯着嗓子喊：“等等！小哥腿上那些白白的东西是什么？你们不会跑到轻飘飘浮草的田里去打架了吧！？那玩意很痒的你得帮小哥清理一下——”  
“闭嘴，吵死了！”

冒险者光溜溜缩进被子，只露出两个眼睛，看着埃斯蒂尼安利索扔掉湿衣服躺下，悉悉索索挪过去贴着龙骑士的体温安然闭上眼睛。  
埃斯蒂尼安发现了某个精力旺盛小东西的小动作，一把抱紧对方，笑道：“怎么，还有力气？重开一局？”  
冒险者声音闷在被子里，眉眼藏着微小的喜悦。  
好啊。

轻飘飘浮草的孢子长满绒毛，借助风的推力四散传播，这些毛绒绒的种子容易附着在鲶鱼精体表的黏液上面，令他们产生瘙痒感。鲶鱼精的鱼鳍短小能力有限，不得不互相帮助清理身上的绒毛……  
没想到人类也一样，真是奇妙。  
（摘自光风院霁月《大鲶大祭记·夏日祭》）


End file.
